The Haunted Mansion, Legend of Gracey Manor
by tbl209
Summary: In 1671 an estate was erected in what would become New Orleans, but there was one problem. The manor was built on indian burial grounds. Over the passing centuries, all who lived in the mansion perished. These are their stories.
1. Introduction

Intro

Narrator- Welcome, Foolish mortals, to the haunted mansion. I am your host, your ghost host! Today I am going to tell you the story of that most fabled of mansions. Years ago, in a beautiful, yet dangerous place, a village thrived. It was said that the village was very prosperous, and the people lived very happy lives… but one day something terrible happened. No one can say exactly what happened, only that the sky turned black and the earth reeled and shook. In mere hours this apocalypse wiped those people off the very face of the earth. Many years passed and stories of that most terrible night was largely forgotten. When the town was no longer scarred by the terrible burns from years ago, people gathered at that area and built a new town. The settlers had become known as the "English" and drove what was left of the natives out of their new colony. Although they tried to drive the natives words out of their heads, word soon spread among the people of the colony of a curse. A curse placed upon the very land which they had settled in. It is said that if curse were to claim one thousand souls, than the entire world would be doomed! Indeed, this it tale of the haunted mansion, and the legend of Gracey Manor.

-----------------------

I deleted the previous version of the story because I had so much to change. I just decided to restart. If anyone notices a mistake, please leave a review!


	2. Act 1 Scene 1 The Burgermeister

Scene One

Narrator- Ub Van Der Iwerks, a Dutch burgermeister who had just immigrated to America had decided to build his estate on a hill overlooking a river near the city of New Orleans.

Ub- This shall make a fine site for my estate _and _a good home for my new bride.

Beauregard the First-They have warned us, Iwerks! Your home, you are building it on the site of burial rituals, conducted by the Napoli, who once lived in this land. You will disturb it!

Ub- Bah! Why do you believe such rubbish, Beauregard!

Beauregard the First- Sir! I have pledged my life to you! I cannot see you hurt! This curse claimed my wife and year old babe!

Ub- Rubbish! Leave my sight immediately!

Beauregard the First-They warned you!

Narrator- In about a week, Iweks had started construction. The Burgermeister had been secretly been buying up large parcels of land just outside the city. Mostly swamp land and bayous that bordered the sea, it was here that he broke ground on the most legendary, admired, and talked about homes New Orleans had ever seen. It was an enormous undertaking, and a veritable army of artisans were seen marching into the swampland to work the land. The sounds of hammering and sawing could be heard late into the night. The landscaping had been completed, and accidents had been avoided...almost. (Showing events passing) The week before a worker had accidentally been bricked into the courtyard wall...but that was just a coincidence, thought Iweks, Right? Wrong. The casualties continued. By the time the mansion neared its completion, the workforce was depleted. The burgermeister finished the bricklaying himself, stubbornly seeing the project through to completion. He moved his family in on October 31, 1671. Details of what happened next are sketchy . . . apparently He moved his fiancé into the estate. On the date of the wedding, his new bride, Katherine, went into the attic. An hour after her absence, Ub decided to go up to the attic and see what was holding her up. There he found his soon to be wife with another man! In a blind rage, Ub grabbed a nearby axe and swung. Katherine, scared out of her wits, backed up to the window. Ub, trying to comfort her, moved nearer and nearer to her. Terrified, she screamed and turned to run, but struck the glass and fell. In a fit of sadness he ran to his chambers. He spent the entire evening roaming the mansion.

**Death goes on**

**Ub- Death goes on; life will fly, if we're cheery, if we cry,**

**We say hello, we say goodbye, Death goes on, life will fly.**

**If we live a life of dreams, or if we find it isn't what it seems,**

**What will, can, or does it mean, if we live a life of dreams.**

**I had my Kat, she was my bride, but on our wedding she went to hide,**

**No matter how much I would yell or chide, she wouldn't be my bride.**

**Death goes on, life will fly, if we're cheery or if we cry,**

**We say hello, we say goodbye, death goes on, life will fly.**

Narrator- Only till the next day did he think of disposing of the body. Investigating the attic, he found a small hatbox near the now dead young man. As it turned out, the man was merely a delivery man from the Main Street bridal boutique. He had come to let Katherine sample some last minute marital accessories. Ub went mad and sealed himself in a tomb in the adjacent graveyard. The van der Iwerks family abandoned the house.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2 Whitebeard

Scene two

Narrator-Captain Martian White had just ransacked a ship filled with gold and other antiquities that he could only dream of! He purchased the mansion with his fortune. Well funded he was able to expand his piracy. He adopted the name Whitebeard, after his name. He made the mansion his headquarters and used his fortune to purchase a large ship, which he named the Severer. Eventually he ran across a large cargo ship, and abducted the captain's son.

Francis Xavier- what are you going to do to me?

White beard- I am going to make you my apprentice.

Narrator- For the next few years Whitebeard showed Francis the ropes of piracy. One day there was a battle. It was with a naval ship. Whitebeard was hit by a cannon, but besides him the ship held little damage and there were no casualties. Whitebeard sailed his ship up river from their home port to the old mansion. He told Francis that he knew he was dying and that this was where he wanted to be buried. Francis tried to make the old pirate comfortable, but Whitebeard insisted that his deathbed should be the same hard plank he always slept on. He gathered his men around and told them Francis was their leader now. Someone asked him what name he wanted on his gravestone. Whitebeard whispered "Martin" and the light faded from his eyes.

Little is known about his following years, except that he was to have a bride, but she was murderer. A few months after his thirtieth birthday, Francis was captured and tried for high seas piracy. Despite the defendant's impeccably polite behavior, the court found him guilty and denied his request for a stay of execution. Francis Xavier was hung and his body was buried next to his friend Martin's grave.

Over the years, riverboat men have reported seeing the ghosts of two, _three_ or sometimes _four_ pirates eyeing their vessels as they pass by the Mansion.


	4. Act 1 Scene 3 The Sea Captain

Scene three

Narrator-The following is the life of Captain Blood. He plundered and destroyed villages, but times were catching up with him. This was, after all, the seventeenth century! Privateers were becoming an endangered species.

He decides to move to the New World, where he settles down in New Orleans. He is lead to a mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans that is said to be cursed. Even the people who worked on building it are said to have disappeared after its completion. Not believing in this rubbish, he walks into the house and eventually realizes the house is in fact haunted. Upon this epiphany, all he can do is laugh and realize he has found the perfect home. He can hide his fortunes without any "Foolish Mortals" interrupting him.

Eventually he had to venture outside of his "tomb", which is how he came to meet Miss Charity Florence, with whom he instantly fell in love. They planned to marry, but Blood couldn't think of letting her live in a haunted house. Desperate, he calls on anyone he could, which is how he came to meet a young woman who would only be known as Eudora, who promises to relieve him of his troubles and make him happier than he had ever been. Very stressed by his imminent wedding, he promised her anything to rid his manor of the spirits. She does what she can quickly and effortlessly. She addresses the "Captain" about her payment. He places a small payment of $100 in her hand. She states that he promised her anything her heart desired. He scoffs at that and walks off. What he didn't know was that it is not very smart to lie to a gypsy.

On the eve of Bloods wedding, his bride waits for her soon-to-be husband. But he never shows. Hours pass, people leave, and yet no one knows where her love is. Years pass. Decades. She waits… and waits… and waits. In the attic, every night she waits. As long as her heart beats.

**In the Moonlight**

**Sable-****In the Moonlight I sing, in the moonlight I wait,**

**Oh how I hope, Could he please just be late?**

**How could I ever think… how I could ever believe…?**

**Perhaps… I should just leave.**

**NO!**

**Do I have friends! Do I have a home! Do I have a family who loves me!**

**I Do!**

**The Sea Captain-**** In the moonlight I wait to see her light…**

**From her window I will see her smile so bright.**

**Sable-**** In the moonlight I wait. The Sea Captain- In the moonlight she waits.**

**In the moonlight I hope. In the moonlight she hopes.**

**That my bright white light, That her bright white light,**

**will guide him home! will guide me home.**

** It won't guide me home.**

**Will Guide him home!!**

Narrator- But he was never guided home. Never. It took years for the curious and courageous to break through the thick oak door protecting the house. Can you guess what they found? Only a single, burnt out candle.


	5. Act 1 Scene 4 Bluebeard

Scene Four

Narrator- Priscilla Lucretia Padgett was born in Tarrytown, New York, a quaint village nestled in the Hudson River Valley. Her parents, John and Martha Padgett, were a very wealthy merchant couple who held great prominence in the small town. Being highly religious people, John and Martha raised young Priscilla to be a good Christian, and taught her all the morals found in the Bible. Over the years, Priscilla grew up into a lovely young lady, who strongly followed the religious ways as her parents had wanted. When she reached the age of 19, John and Martha began searching for a suitor to marry their daughter off to.

One day, while selling their wares in New York City's harbor, Mr. and Mrs. Padgett met the acquaintance of a wealthy middle-aged sea captain named Gideon Gorlieu. Captain Gorlieu had made his fortune with his majestic ship the Navigator, sailing the oceans of the world, exporting and importing luxury goods to foreign ports. With some of his fortune, he had purchased and renovated the grand and imposing Antebellum manor atop a hill overlooking the river. After discussing with the Captain for a lengthy while, the couple decided that he would be the perfect husband for their Priscilla. They arranged the marriage, and the Captain and Miss Padgett were wed a few months later.

Priscilla was very happy at Gorlieu's mansion. The servants all adored the bright young lady, and she brought a cheerful atmosphere to the otherwise bleak manor. Although, Gorlieu and Priscilla seemed to be a very odd and drastically different couple: Priscilla was always bubbly and like a gift of life; while Gorlieu was stern and grim most of the time. Yet, the couple still managed to live with each other; especially Gorlieu who, fond of her middle name, affectionately referred to Priscilla as Lucretia. However, this happy union would not be so joyous for too long.

Gore- Priscilla, tomorrow I will be leaving on a trip and I will be gone for a months. While I am gone, you must promise me one thing… you must not enter the attic turret atop the manor. Do you understand me?

Priscilla- Of course my love! I will heed your every word!

Narrator- while Gorlieu was out on the seas, Priscilla's curiosity caught the best of her and she decided to explore the mansion's attic for the first time, curious by the pungent smell that leapt from the room. While searching through the dank lofty area, she stumbled over an old sea chest in the dark, accidentally opening the lid. Peering into the trunk, she discovered vast amounts of money, and to her horror, found weapons and a logbook revealing that her husband was a murderous cutthroat pirate under the alias of Captain Bartholomew Gore. All the times he had been out to sea, he actually had been pillaging towns, forts, and sacking and burning rival ships.

However, Priscilla found something even more disturbing about her husband. Apparently, he idolized and revered a notorious, ruthless French pirate known as Bluebeard, who terrorized the high seas in the early-1400s. Priscilla read in the book:

‑­

Gorlieu-_ Ever since I can remember, I wanted to follow in Bluebeard's footsteps. His attitude taught me there's more money in piracy than just simply exporting and importing country's goods. I shall try to live every aspect of his way of life. I shall pillage towns and ports; show no mercy; and marry seven women with the same names as his wives, then murder them as he had to receive their riches. I will live his life._

Narrator-Reading on, Priscilla discovered in horror that she was not his only wife; in a scrap book she had found pictures and paragraphs of how Gorlieu had married six women before her and done off with them through gruesome means. (Zoom in on scrapbook) Penelope, Abigail, Anastasia, Prudence, Phoebe and Eugenia. Yet the most shocking thing to Priscilla was still to come as she read on:

Gorlieu- _Bluebeard was done in by his seventh wife, Lucretia, before he had the chance to do away with her, to avenge the memory of him, my seventh wife will be named Lucretia, and I will proceed with the chance that Bluebeard never received himself: I will murder her._

Narrator- After reading this last line, Priscilla felt extremely weak. She finally realized why he always called her by her middle name. She wanted to scream in fear, yet the shock of all these facts was too much for her, and no sound escaped her mouth. The young woman turned to run, only to trip and fall over the attic junk. She fell backwards through a loose wall panel, and into a small crawlspace where the foul smell was coming from. Priscilla discovered in fright that the cause of the smell was coming from rotting corpses stashed in this small area; the corpses of Gorlieu's previous wives. Horrified, she ran and unlocked the door, but she had not realized that when she had unlocked the door blood had come onto the key and no matter how much she tried the blood would not wash off. Gorlieu returned unexpectedly and immediately knew what his wife had done. In a blind rage he threatened to behead her on the spot, and so she locked herself in the attic. While Gorlieu, sword in hand, tried to break down the door, Priscilla prepared herself.

(A large fight is heard.)

(Priscilla comes into view, her clothes torn and tattered, but with a relived look on her lips. She slowly walks off stage.)


	6. Act 1 Scene 5 Reincarnation

Scene Five

Narrator- In 1871, the deed to the manor passed to Colonel Ronald Stevens, a wealthy publisher, in the winning from a riverboat card game. The Colonel began an extensive renovation of the Mansion, which was as ill fated as its first construction had been. When Fred, a stonemason, was killed by a falling rock, Colonel Stevens took over the stonecutting himself. He moved his family in on October 31, 1871. Shortly thereafter, the Colonel lost his mind. Neglecting his lithography business, Colonel Ronald Stevens spent his last days carving his name backwards on tombstones. He finally died in a boiler explosion. The remaining bits of him were buried under each of the grave markers inscribed SNEVETS NOR.

Ken was only ten years when his parents moved their progeny into the Mansion. Despite the suspicious circumstances of Ronald's deteriorated mental state and death, the Stevens women remained unfazed by the occult legends surrounding their recently acquired property. Ken, now the man of the house in his father's absence, knew differently, but never dared to say as much to his mother or older sisters.

Though the spirits in the Mansion had been quick to collect his father, they seemed to intend harm on the rest of the family, Ken least of all. At thirteen, his mother decided to change her and the entire family's names back to her maiden, Forsee. When he was old enough, his mother sent him away to boarding school, hoping to avoid stifling him in an all-female household. Most of the boys he met at school worked over summer holidays, but since he was the baby of the family, Ken's mother spoiled him. She insisted he would never have to work a day in his life, thanks to the bountiful inheritance his father had left for him. So boredom on long, summer days was cured by constant exploration of the Mansion's infinite rooms. He spent the most time in the attic, which held enough treasure to make even the most infamous of pirates gasp. His favorite discovery was a very old portrait of a young woman with piercing eyes. It only took one glance for him to fall in love with the beautiful, nameless face. From that moment on, hardly an afternoon went by when he wasn't up there, dressed in a found pirate coat, swishing a broom handle around to defend his imaginary woman from the make-believe scoundrels he invented.

Mother-Ken, I know that since you have finished your schooling you want to attend a university. But university can wait. The only thing you need worry about now was the debutante ball that the Padgett family is throwing for their daughter. Ken, you are to be the young girl's escort, _and_, if all goes accordingly, her fiancé.

Narrator- The weeks before the ball came and went just as any other weeks before them. What time Ken had to himself was spent in the attic, with his beloved's portrait. The night of the event, he dressed, followed after his mother and sisters, waited patiently for the guest of honor, and got the surprise of his life. The young girl, no more than fifteen, descending the stairs was the spitting image of his woman in the attic.

Emily- Good Evening, master Stevens.

‑­

It was love at first sight, a second time. Her name was Emily and it seemed to take only one dance for her to return his feelings.)

The Waltz Song

Ken- When this party started, everything seemed so surreal,

But now I know, even you are real!

Should I choose something old?

Or something very new?

Oh, to heck with it!

I choose you!

Each step and each halt. Each move and each fault. Is just a step within the waltz.

I can't believe I was so obsessed with a piece of art,

When next door was my true heart!

I feel Like I'm in a trance. With such Romance! How I love to do this dance!

Here's to the ladies who just sit!

Here's to the girls who just knit!

Here to the women I spit!

With the others we'll just toy,

I just whirl around and round in my gown.

My life just can't be destroyed!

Later we'll settle down!

Get ready to have endless joy!

(He knew it was already arranged for, later that night, he took her up to the attic and did the following.

Ken- Dear Emily, although I have only known you for a short time, I feel as if I had known you for all my life. I know we are already betrothed… but… but…will you marry me?

Emily- Yes! Yes, my dear heart, I will be with you. I will love you for all eternity. (Eyes turning serpent green) Tonight, at last, we can be together, (turning back) I DO!

Narrator- Emily, with a chaperone, spent the next year as a guest in what was now solely Ken's home. His sisters were all married off and his mother had finally gone to live with one of them. Some days were perfect. Emily was more than happy to share in his active imagination, which led to long-lived, if not somewhat improper, games of pretend and faux sword fighting. Nothing seemed strange until he showed her the attic and the portrait that reminded him so much of her. She got quiet, then, and left the room very quickly, refusing to explain herself. Chills, Ken told himself. Everyone who set foot in the Mansion got them, whether or not they believed the rumors. But soon, Emily began spending more time alone. She even went so far as to spend some nights locked in the attic, talking to herself. She put on a happy face for Ken, when they were together, but he knew something was wrong. For the first time in years, his thoughts turned to his father.

For the sake of his fiancée, Ken knew they had to leave the Mansion, but his mother refused to allow such a thing. It's not what his father would have wanted, she said. He believed otherwise, but there was no disobeying his mother. Still, it lingered in the back of his mind that his true love was in danger. Nevertheless, a year passed and Ken and Emily were married on the first anniversary of the day they met. The wedding couldn't have been more wonderful. Both bride and groom were as happy as they'd ever been. That night, the playfulness Ken loved so much seemed to return to Emily and she insisted they partake in a game of hide and seek if he wanted to complete the marriage. How could he not oblige his new, blushing bride? The game lasted for many rounds, well into the early hours of the morning. The newly married couple fell asleep, tangled together, at the crack of dawn without a care in the world.

Their first few months together were blissful, but it only took a small accident for things to quickly go awry. Attempting to climb one of the more twisted trees in the yard, Emily had stepped on a weak limb and fallen. She complained of cramps, but after a visit from the doctor, Ken was assured by physician and wife alike that there was nothing to worry about. It was after that, however, that Emily fell into an obvious depression. She was less inclined to leave the house, choosing to lock herself in the attic at all times of day, now. The night of their first wedding anniversary, the young woman proposed an annual game of hide and seeks. Ken agreed, hoping it would brighten her spirits, but before he could even cover his eyes to count, she dashed away. It was the last time he would ever see her alive.

Ken- Emily! Emily where are you? (All night he searched the house, the grin on his face slipping after each room proved empty. The last place he checked was the attic. His trunk of pirate treasures was shut ‑­

and locked, as he was sure he'd left it. The only trace of Emily was his beloved painting, half obscured by the coat he used to play in as a child. He left the room in tears) Damn it, why couldn't I have been a better husband? She probably left because I was so immature! If she ever comes back to me, I swear I will never play with swords or build forts again!

(That night Ken had a dream that Emily was floating above a trunk in the attic and singing and saying the following words)

Emily- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (like grim grinning ghosts) Ken, the attic, look in the chest. Find the knowledge seemed to be sent to bed. And find the knife, in the heart that bled. A mistress on a flight of air. A madam in a bubble with a Creole flare. Once you find these things, you may set us free, but do not fail, or death you will see. Demons searching and them to be slain. Lest your fate shall be the same.

Narrator-It wasn't until the next night that he thought to return to the attic, intent on burning the portrait that looked so much like his Emily. When he entered the room, this time, the trunk was open. There was a name he didn't recognize carved into the inside of the lid: Captain Francis Xavier. Curled up beneath it was Emily's body, her nails torn to the quick, but a relieved smile on her pretty, blue lips.

Moments later, a single gunshot, from a peculiarly old flintlock also found in the chest, rang through the Mansion. A body hit the floor of the attic with a dull _thud_ and the house was silent again.


	7. Act 1 Scene 6 The Black Widow Bride

Scene Six

Narrator- Could God ever give her what she wished? Would she ever be free of the memory of those her past husbands, Ambrose, Frank, Marquis, Reginald, and _George_, her pompous new husband, that snuffle-nosed little baby, from the smirking servants…and from this house?

No, but he did give her a chance to claim it! One night, while her son—no longer was a baby, now a boy— was away at school, George came home gray-faced. He fell onto his knees before her, pleading for forgiveness. He babbled out a confession—of business trips spent in a second household in Boston.

She smiled and forgave. But behind the deceptively sweet eyes, she plotted. Later that night, smiling even more sweetly, she told him to follow her to the attic. George stood on the balcony above the ballroom, wondering what she was up to. They traveled along the landing and headed through the door and up the steps into the mansion's attic. A new sensation came over George; something was different in gloomy loft.

There were five portraits stood up within the junk, each one showing the same young Constance dressed in her bridal dress with a different man standing beside her. As he passed each portrait he realized that each man seemed to become wealthier. But when he stopped at the fifth and final portrait, he noticed that beside Constance was a very familiar face.

George- That's George Hightower!

Constance- Yes, my dear husband that _is _you long dead business partner.

(George looked up and saw Constance, but she had changed dramatically in appearance. Now dressed in her flowing wedding gown, her face covered with a veil that covered her face, although her eyes were now a glistening green.)

Constance- It's time I told you the truth about myself, George, Something I've kept bottled up for many years.

George-What?

Constance-You are not the first husband I have had. I have had five previous husbands; do you wish to know who they were?

George-Go on.

Again

**Constance- I've killed a-plenty**

**I slaughtered a lot**

**And I can**

**I WILL do it again!**

**Ambrose was a secretive man,**

**He hid his life from me.**

**Now he's dead,**

**And I killed again.**

**Frank was a book worm,**

**Read all day and night.**

**When he came home one day he cleft my axe,**

**How I loved to see him squirm!**

**Marquis was a general**

**Of the Chinese army.**

**I killed him**

**And went for someone more smarmy!**

**Reggie was a fat lard.**

**On our wedding day**

**I crept into the bedroom**

**And caught him off guard.**

**George H. was a rich fool. **

**Day after day we would talk**

**In his expensive suite.**

**After our wedding he was pushed into the pool!**

**George G. was the last beau.**

**After confessing my sins**

**he cleft his head.**

**Now, this place, I will blow!**

**I killed again**

**And again**

**And again**

**And again**

**And again**

**And again**

**And I will kill again!**

George- Oh, I get it now… You planned to marry me and then behead me on our wedding night just like the others!

Constance-Well you know what they say in wedding vows, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, _I did_… in sickness and In _wealth_… as long as we _both _shall live… till _death _do us part!

(Before George's eyes, Constance's bouquet transformed into a bloodstained axe. With a laugh she tossed it at him. )

Narrator-She cleft George's skull with an axe, just as she had done her last four "loves". After wiping the blood off herself, she padded off to her sitting room, and settled herself into her rocking chair. Constance smiled. Nice and quiet, just like she liked it.

Five years later she had a trial to tell if she had killed her husbands or not, she was found innocent by lack of evidence and released. A month later she was packing to go to make a dramatic escape to Europe,

(She decided to give one more mocking goodbye to her husband.)

Constance-You stupid man, you never saw it coming, you buffoon.

(Taking her axe, she dug it into the head of the bust of her husband's head, which was at the base on his gravestone. Plucking a rose that someone had laid there, she climbed to the top of the tombstone, and laughed maniacally…)

‑­

Constance- Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrator- As her laughter faded into a scream she realized she had bent back to far, and was slipping off the edge of the tombstone. With a crack she fell to the ground, her spine broken, the fall had killed her immediately.


	8. Act 2 Scene 1 The Train

Scene one

Victoria- Oh, George…you've grown up so fast! It feels like…just the other day, you were wrapped in your baby blanket in my arms….

Amelia -Now, dear…let's not embarrass our little George. He can look out for himself. Isn't that right?

George- I'll be fine. I've made it this far, haven't I? I've got to get on the train soon.

(The family stood at the Toombs Train Depot, saying their good-byes.)

Victoria- Yes, my dear; we mustn't keep you much longer.

(She began fidgeting with his tie, straightening everything so he looked somewhat presentable.)

Amelia- Victoria, please stop fussing over the boy. He's going to miss the train if you hold him up much longer!

(Victoria stopped and looked her son in the eyes.)

Victoria- I'll miss you, my dear. It'll seem like an eternity until we'll see you again!

George- Don't worry; it'll only be a few months.

Victoria- I know, dear; I know. Well…good-bye, dear.

George- Good-bye, Aunt Amelia, Aunt Victoria.

(With his handkerchief, he quickly went to a nearby window and waved to his aunts again, knowing they would almost expect him to. Both aunts waved back. George Jr. began pulling his cart down the middle aisle of the car, looking for a convenient box to sit in, but almost all were full.)

George- Ah!

(He spotted one pulled his cart into the last available box and sat down by the window. His aunts were a ways up the sidewalk, but they spotted him. Waving one last time, they began walking back to their buggy awaiting them outside the Depot.)

Conductor-_ ALL ABOARD!_

Voice- There are no boxes available, Theo!

Another voice- Aw; come on, Levi! I'm sure there are! Just keep looking.

Voice-Two—no, three—

(Shadows passed along the outside of the etched glass on the opposite side of the box where George sat. He could see one of the figures peering inside, their features distorted. Feeling an invasion of privacy was happening, George got up from his seat and slid open the door.)

Rustin-Oh! E-excuse us, b-but is this c-compartment t-taken?"

George-Not at all, in fact, I think there's room for all four of us.

(Compared to George, the other men all seemed to have small amounts of luggage to carry. The lanky-haired one was carrying a beat-up, worn-out-looking leather suitcase he was clutching with both hands. The wavy-haired one was carrying a large briefcase; the man was carrying a rounded-off suitcase with travel stickers all over it.)

Levi-I'm Levi, Glad to meet ya, Mr.…?

George-Gracey,

(George said with an air of dignity.)

George Gracey. Junior.

Levi-(Levi's eyes opened wide.) _The _George Gracey? Of the wealthy Gracey family from New Orleans?

George-Yes, that would be them. (Levi suddenly took George's hands with both of his own.)

Levi-Even more of a pleasure, Mr. Gracey! Hey, Rustin! Theo! This is _the _George Gracey! (Both men, who had previously been storing their luggage, looked up at George in surprise.)

George-I wasn't aware of my…popularity.

Levi-What are you talking about? Your family's famous! Your family is one of the wealthiest in all of America!

George-Why, thank you?

Levi-I remember hearing about you—I never thought I'd actually get to meet you in person!

George-Small world after all, isn't it?

Rustin-I-I'm Rustin, I-I just c-can't bel-lieve I'm f-finally m-m-meeting you.

Levi- Oh, don't mind him; he always gets nervous around new people.

George-You haven't introduced yourself, sir.

Theo-I'm Theo, Theo said with a surprisingly deep voice, reaching out his right hand to George. George shook it.

George-Nice to make your acquaintance

Theo-Oh; thank you,

(Outside was a middle-aged woman with grey streaks in her brown hair. She was pushing a cart of assorted refreshments down the aisle. It appeared she needed to restock on some items.)

(Below the top were small cakes, cookies and pastries in their own individual boxes wrapped in ribbons. The packages looked as delicious to the eye as they did to the tongue, George hoped. Some were covered in fruits and jelly, others in chocolate or other sort of icing. The cart also contained small boxes of jellybeans, assorted chocolates and licorice whips, all perfectly arranged.)

(The other three inside the box were practically drooling, staring at the cart. George placed a few gold coins in the middle-aged woman's hand.)

George-What would we be able to get for this

Cart Lady-Well… Let's see…

--a few minutes later--

Levi-That was real swell of you, George.

Theo- Yes; thank you, but we could have paid for…actually, I don't think we could have paid for any of this. I know all of my savings went to my college fund. I'm not sure about these other two, though.

George-It was nothing.

Rustin-Oh…th-thank you, Mr. G-Gracey.

George-Please…call me George! (He laughed.) It makes me uncomfortable for people to call me 'Mr. Gracey'.

Rustin- All r-right, Mr. G – I-I mean, G-George.

Levi- Delicious; this college has always been known for their great cuisine-style cooking! Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll help myself to a piece of chocolate pie.

Theo- What's the matter, George? You've only eaten a half a lemon tart.

George-I'm…not very hungry today.

------------------

I am just going to put this once, since I put this so many times on the past copy.

Thank you SO much to everyone who let me use their story in my script!


	9. Act 2 Scene 2 Meeting Miss Lilly

Scene two

Levi- We got tickets to the circus!

George- What do you mean?

(He spotted the four bluish-lavender tickets held high in the air.)

Levi-I just told you; all four of us got tickets to the circus that's going to be in town this week!

(Levi explained again. Rustin and Theo filed into the dorm.)

Levi- Anyhow, its Sunday afternoon. I hear they've got a pretty little tightrope walker!

George-I've nothing better to do this Sunday. Why not?

Levi-That's the spirit, Georgie! It'll be fun!

George-Yes, I'm sure it will.

--Sunday--

Levi-Aw, George!

George-What is it?

Levi-You can't be serious, wearing something like _that _to the circus!

George-Why not?

(Then he noticed the others weren't wearing their usual school uniforms; they had their sleeves rolled up and wore suspenders and boots.)

George-I'll be right back.

(He left the room, and returned without his coat, tie, and a new pair of shoes.)

George-Much better, Georgie!

(When they reached the outside, the group walked down the single path to the black Iron Gate and slipped through it heading down the street. As they walked down, George spotted a poster for the circus they were going to. On the poster in big, fancy letters, read, "Come See Crump's Amazing, Stupendous Pandemonium Auditorium! Featuring Lillian O'Malley, the prettiest Southern Belle west of the Mississippi!)

Levi-That's the tightrope girl we were telling you about.

(Levi pointed to a caricature of a young woman with brown hair in ringlets on a tightrope, smiling in a very silly fashion.)

George-She's rather, uh – pretty.

‑­

Levi-She sure is! Well, come on! Let's get going!

Anouncer-Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to crump's _Pandemonium Auditorium!_ Many people cheered; some didn't. Everything was a sort of a blur for George; he didn't pay any special attention to the fire-eater, the acrobats or the juggling clowns. He had nearly fallen asleep watching it, his chin resting on his palm…and misses…)

The New Tightrope Walker

All-The new tightrope walker,

oh she is so pretty, 

as if she were strait out of the eternal city. 

On the tightrope she would to and fro, 

like the sea's ebb and flow. 

She is so kind, a goddess to you she would remind. 

One problem there is, one month past she met this boy,

the man she wished to wed, 

but when she followed him to this circus,

she found her sweet Alex dead.

(Moving to her dressing room, tent, with her brushing her hair.)

Lily- did he think of me fondly when we said farewell. 

Did he think of me, even with the knell of the requiem bell? 

Did he find that he was willing to… take me as his wife, 

even with, this circus in SUCH ENORMOUS STRIFE?

( moving back to the main space.)

All- Even with all that misfortune, 

she still seemed to move on with her life. 

Oh look, the new tightrope walker has arrived!

Levi-George! Wake up! Tightrope girl's next!

Anouncer-…The amazing tightrope act of the beautiful Lillian O'Malley!

(A young lady in a colorful outfit, holding an orange-and-cream parasol in one hand, stood on one end of the rope. She took a few steps near the center of the rope, the audience stunned silent. She continued walking back and forth on the rope several times, being very careful with each movement. The audience broke into applause when she'd finished.)

George- She's a wonderful performer.

Levi-She's terrific!

George- If the three of you will excuse me, (he got up from his seat) I'm going to go and see if I may have a word with Miss Lillian.

Levi- Sure, Georgie.

George-Excuse me, miss, (George touched her arm. She drew away sharply, but turned around anyway.) Are you Miss Lilly O'Malley?

Lillian- Yes; I am, and who might you be?

George- I'm George Gracey, (he shook her hand) and I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your act today.

Lillian- That's very kind of you. Come on; I think my father will let me be on my own for a little while longer while everyone else packs the circus up.

Lillian- So where are you from? There are lots of young men your age around here; from the college, I guess?

George- Yes; I'm here with some of my friends. But I'm actually from around New Orleans.

Lillian- New Orleans! I'd love to visit it one day!

George- It's a very beautiful place. And maybe someday you will. I think you'd like it.

Lillian- I know that I would!

George- So where do you go to school?

‑­

Lillian-I go to the Coats Institution.

George- Really? Well weren't you at the Harvest Ball last year?

Lillian- Yes, I was.

Announcer- Lilly!

(George thought his voice was fairly familiar…Ah! The announcer! That's who it was.)

Lillian- Coming, father! I really must leave.

George- W-Would you consider going to the Summertime Ball with me at the end of the year?

(Lilly raised an eyebrow, and then smiled.)

Lillian- Of course I'll go with you.

George- You will?

Lillian- Yes!

Lillian- Wait; wait (she turned around, facing him.) I just wanted to tell you…well, you were great today, and –

Announcer- Lilly! I'm coming; I'm coming!

George- …Good-day.


	10. Act 2 Scene 3 The Dance

Scene three

In George's voice- _Dearest Lilly,_

_Thank you for your kind offer. I will gladly accept wearing a suit that you've made. I'm sure it will look wonderful!_ And so on.

(Within a week, a letter had arrived from the institution, replying,)

In Lily's voice-_Dearest George,_

_I'm so glad to hear you'll wear the suit I've made for you! A package should arrive for you within a week. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, if I do say so myself. It's certainly not as if I would send you the outfit of a fairy princess, or such._

--A week later--

(On that Friday afternoon, after returning from classes, George spotted a brown package newly waiting outside the doorway. He bent over and picked it up, feeling a bit of excitement when he read the return address. He carried it inside and placed it on the desk, not waiting for the other three to return before he opened it. Though, soon enough, George could hear Levi's voice heading down the hallway, followed by Theo's held and reserved one and not a peep from Rustin.)

Theo- …I'm telling you, because it's true! Birds _are _the possible descendents of dinosaurs!

Theo- And I'm telling _you _lizards are the descendents of the dinosaurs!

George- What are you two arguing about _now?_

Theo-Nothing.

Levi-Theo here thinks that _birds _are the dinosaurs' descendents!

Theo-Well, you're not in my science class, now, are you?" Theo said very sarcastically, putting his books neatly into his trunk as Rustin did the same.

Theo-No, I most certainly am not, but have you ever _looked _at a lizard? They look just like tiny, little – say! George's got a package!" Levi said, changing the subject entirely.

Levi-Oh, of _course! _Change the subject entirely just so you can triumph!" Theo said sarcastically again. He walked over to George's left. "What's in the package, anyway?"

(Very carefully, George undid the small knot tied by Lilly's tiny and graceful hands. He then took the flaps on the left side and carefully folded them up, watchful that he didn't tear the brown paper. Holding the paper with his right, George carefully pulled out the item out with his left.)

(What was inside awed all four in the room. Even Rustin let out an audible gasp. A suit made of the finest brocade and silver-trimmed cotton sat on the desk. George unfolded it to full length and ‑­

contained were a pair of pants, a waistcoat, a vest and a white shirt, along with a necktie. The shirt was made of a simple, clean linen with a hint of an oatmeal color. The waistcoat was made of a light material that wouldn't create a stuffy feeling; it was deep forest green brocade lined with a lime green silk and trimmed with silver buttons and ribbon trim, representing the school colors. The pants were made in a related sort of fashion. The necktie was the same fabric, with silver lining. The vest was a lighter forest green with black buttons and clasps, instead.)

_In lily's voice-Dearest George_, _I do hope you like the suit. I'm very excited to see how you'll look in it at the Summertime Ball!_

_Best of affection,_

_Lillian_

(Leave George's dorm and across the lawn to the girl's academy)

Lily-What am I going to do? I don't have anything to wear.

Victoria-Maybe I can help, said a voice from the shadows.

Lily-Who are you?

Victoria- my name is Victoria, I'm George's aunt, and I have an idea about your costume. (the song Beautiful)

Beautiful

Victoria-BEAUTIFUL! Lily-BEAUTIFUL!

you're gonna be beautiful! I'm gonna be beautiful! 

You'll learn how to… I'll learn how to… 

Fix the hair Fix my hair

Tight the corset Tight my corset

Choose the dress, Choose my dress,

And with much care! And with much care!

Would you like Coiffure? Would I like Coiffure?

Or Marguerite? Or Marguerite?

Or a bun? Or a bun?

Or something more pure? Or something more pure?

Soft curls, Soft curls,

Or crimped? Or crimped?

Maybe on top? Maybe on top?

Or something that unfurls? Or something that unfurls?

everthing will counts to be... everything counts to be...

BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL

For the dress, For the dress,

Maybe black, Maybe black,

Or blue, Or blue, 

Or a bustle in the back, Or a bustle in the back,

In a grayish hue! In a grayish hue!

Or maybe a bow Or maybe a bow 

So let's start, -- So let's start, --

cause you've got an …….

awfully long way to go! --…L

Now for the jewelry Now for the jewelry

Maybe a pearl necklace, Maybe a pearl necklace,

Or Cats Eye, Or Cats Eye,

When the guys see you, When the guys see me,

The other girls will want to die. The other girls will want to die!

Just do make yourself a fool…ary! I won't make myself a fool…ary!

My miss Lily, 

you look grand, 

You look great, 

If I were younger, 

I would just hate…

(Spoken) I'm late!

I have to go the the ball!

And though you don't know now,

I know in my heart,

You will be a family part,

But you must be beautiful now!!!!!!!!

(Going to the ballroom)

--An hour later--

(In walked a lovely young girl, looking around anxiously. Her auburn-brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, strands held up by small pearls. She wore a similar pearl headband that almost looked like a tiara.

The dress she wore was a sea green-sky blue creation, with violet-blue velvet drapes held back by forest-green ribbons to show the light blue skirt underneath with ivory lace trim. She wore a sea-green off-the-shoulder bodice, embroidered with a leaf-and-flower design. It featured light blue silk organza flounces for sleeves and white-violet ribbons trailing down behind the arms.)

Lilly- Hello, George.

George-Hello, Lilly!". "You look…beautiful!

Lilly- Your aunt helped pick it out.

George- really? I suppose I should have expected that from them.

Lily- Would you like to dance?

George-You know…I've never told anyone this, but I've never had a dancing lesson before in my life. You may laugh, but it's true!

‑­

Lilly-That's all right. Just follow me for a minute or two, and then I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, And…1,2,3…1,2,3… Careful, George, not too close to my feet…1,2,3…1,2 – wider steps, please…1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3…that's it, George!

George-I told you I'm a fast learner.

(Soon, though, George was leading Lilly's figure around the floor.)

Lilly-I'm impressed; you've really caught on quick.

George-Don't worry; I'm not trying to impress you. If I wanted to impress you, I'd be making a humongous fool of myself.

Lilly- (chuckling to herself)

(After a while more of dancing and making each other laugh, George offered Lilly his arm.)

George-Care for a walk, my dear?"

Lilly-Yes, Mr. Gracey, Lilly smiled gently, taking his arm and following him outside.

(leading Lilly outside)

Lets Go

George- Lets go!

Lets go far, far away!

Lets go!

We could go to Paris or Bombay!

Lets go!

Lets go as far as we can!

Lets go, go, go!

That's my plan!

Lets Go!

Will you come with me?

Lets Go!

As far as the eye can see!

We can run in the middle of the night,

When all are asleep,

From county to county

We'll bound and leap! 

Lets go!

Lets go far, far away!

Lets go!

If we do it now we'll never pay!

LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Act 2 Scene 4 Leota's Carnival

Scene three

In George's voice- _Dearest Lilly,_

_Thank you for your kind offer. I will gladly accept wearing a suit that you've made. I'm sure it will look wonderful!_ And so on.

(Within a week, a letter had arrived from the institution, replying,)

In Lily's voice-_Dearest George,_

_I'm so glad to hear you'll wear the suit I've made for you! A package should arrive for you within a week. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, if I do say so myself. It's certainly not as if I would send you the outfit of a fairy princess, or such._

--A week later--

(On that Friday afternoon, after returning from classes, George spotted a brown package newly waiting outside the doorway. He bent over and picked it up, feeling a bit of excitement when he read the return address. He carried it inside and placed it on the desk, not waiting for the other three to return before he opened it. Though, soon enough, George could hear Levi's voice heading down the hallway, followed by Theo's held and reserved one and not a peep from Rustin.)

Theo- …I'm telling you, because it's true! Birds _are _the possible descendents of dinosaurs!

Theo- And I'm telling _you _lizards are the descendents of the dinosaurs!

George- What are you two arguing about _now?_

Theo-Nothing.

Levi-Theo here thinks that _birds _are the dinosaurs' descendents!

Theo-Well, you're not in my science class, now, are you?" Theo said very sarcastically, putting his books neatly into his trunk as Rustin did the same.

Theo-No, I most certainly am not, but have you ever _looked _at a lizard? They look just like tiny, little – say! George's got a package!" Levi said, changing the subject entirely.

Levi-Oh, of _course! _Change the subject entirely just so you can triumph!" Theo said sarcastically again. He walked over to George's left. "What's in the package, anyway?"

(Very carefully, George undid the small knot tied by Lilly's tiny and graceful hands. He then took the flaps on the left side and carefully folded them up, watchful that he didn't tear the brown paper. Holding the paper with his right, George carefully pulled out the item out with his left.)

(What was inside awed all four in the room. Even Rustin let out an audible gasp. A suit made of the finest brocade and silver-trimmed cotton sat on the desk. George unfolded it to full length and ‑­

contained were a pair of pants, a waistcoat, a vest and a white shirt, along with a necktie. The shirt was made of a simple, clean linen with a hint of an oatmeal color. The waistcoat was made of a light material that wouldn't create a stuffy feeling; it was deep forest green brocade lined with a lime green silk and trimmed with silver buttons and ribbon trim, representing the school colors. The pants were made in a related sort of fashion. The necktie was the same fabric, with silver lining. The vest was a lighter forest green with black buttons and clasps, instead.)

_In lily's voice-Dearest George_, _I do hope you like the suit. I'm very excited to see how you'll look in it at the Summertime Ball!_

_Best of affection,_

_Lillian_

(Leave George's dorm and across the lawn to the girl's academy)

Lily-What am I going to do? I don't have anything to wear.

Victoria-Maybe I can help, said a voice from the shadows.

Lily-Who are you?

Victoria- my name is Victoria, I'm George's aunt, and I have an idea about your costume. (the song Beautiful)

Beautiful

Victoria-BEAUTIFUL! Lily-BEAUTIFUL!

you're gonna be beautiful! I'm gonna be beautiful! 

You'll learn how to… I'll learn how to… 

Fix the hair Fix my hair

Tight the corset Tight my corset

Choose the dress, Choose my dress,

And with much care! And with much care!

Would you like Coiffure? Would I like Coiffure?

Or Marguerite? Or Marguerite?

Or a bun? Or a bun?

Or something more pure? Or something more pure?

Soft curls, Soft curls,

Or crimped? Or crimped?

Maybe on top? Maybe on top?

Or something that unfurls? Or something that unfurls?

everthing will counts to be... everything counts to be...

BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL

For the dress, For the dress,

Maybe black, Maybe black,

Or blue, Or blue, 

Or a bustle in the back, Or a bustle in the back,

In a grayish hue! In a grayish hue!

Or maybe a bow Or maybe a bow 

So let's start, -- So let's start, --

cause you've got an …….

awfully long way to go! --…L

Now for the jewelry Now for the jewelry

Maybe a pearl necklace, Maybe a pearl necklace,

Or Cats Eye, Or Cats Eye,

When the guys see you, When the guys see me,

The other girls will want to die. The other girls will want to die!

Just do make yourself a fool…ary! I won't make myself a fool…ary!

My miss Lily, 

you look grand, 

You look great, 

If I were younger, 

I would just hate…

(Spoken) I'm late!

I have to go the the ball!

And though you don't know now,

I know in my heart,

You will be a family part,

But you must be beautiful now!!!!!!!!

(Going to the ballroom)

--An hour later--

(In walked a lovely young girl, looking around anxiously. Her auburn-brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, strands held up by small pearls. She wore a similar pearl headband that almost looked like a tiara.

The dress she wore was a sea green-sky blue creation, with violet-blue velvet drapes held back by forest-green ribbons to show the light blue skirt underneath with ivory lace trim. She wore a sea-green off-the-shoulder bodice, embroidered with a leaf-and-flower design. It featured light blue silk organza flounces for sleeves and white-violet ribbons trailing down behind the arms.)

Lilly- Hello, George.

George-Hello, Lilly!". "You look…beautiful!

Lilly- Your aunt helped pick it out.

George- really? I suppose I should have expected that from them.

Lily- Would you like to dance?

George-You know…I've never told anyone this, but I've never had a dancing lesson before in my life. You may laugh, but it's true!

‑­

Lilly-That's all right. Just follow me for a minute or two, and then I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, And…1,2,3…1,2,3… Careful, George, not too close to my feet…1,2,3…1,2 – wider steps, please…1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3…that's it, George!

George-I told you I'm a fast learner.

(Soon, though, George was leading Lilly's figure around the floor.)

Lilly-I'm impressed; you've really caught on quick.

George-Don't worry; I'm not trying to impress you. If I wanted to impress you, I'd be making a humongous fool of myself.

Lilly- (chuckling to herself)

(After a while more of dancing and making each other laugh, George offered Lilly his arm.)

George-Care for a walk, my dear?"

Lilly-Yes, Mr. Gracey, Lilly smiled gently, taking his arm and following him outside.

(leading Lilly outside)

Lets Go

George- Lets go!

Lets go far, far away!

Lets go!

We could go to Paris or Bombay!

Lets go!

Lets go as far as we can!

Lets go, go, go!

That's my plan!

Lets Go!

Will you come with me?

Lets Go!

As far as the eye can see!

We can run in the middle of the night,

When all are asleep,

From county to county

We'll bound and leap! 

Lets go!

Lets go far, far away!

Lets go!

If we do it now we'll never pay!

LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Intermission

(Intermission)


	13. Act 2 Scene 5 A Preposal

Scene five

(The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, casting a shadow over all of Gracey Manor.)

(The very large, antebellum building had been completely renovated. The estate showed prominently over the entire surrounding areas. Wrought iron gates surrounded the property. Perched atop the Cupola above the roof of the house was a most incongruous artifact, a weathervane, in the shape of … a ship.)

(It wasn't long until George Gracey and his companions arrived to the extravagant mansion. George was a tall brown haired young man in his early twenties, but despite his aristocratic figure, only one thing stood out, his light green- blue eyes, Lillian, his pretty young college sweetheart, with the stereotypical long brown hair and lily white. Among the others were a portly, balding man named Edward Gracey. George's short and vividly orange haired great aunt named Victoria stood next to him. Next to Victoria was her sister, Amelia, (who, strangely had dark brown (instead of orange like her sister) hair pulled (like her sister) into a bun) their niece and George's aunt, Elma (a beautiful young woman with her blond- brown hair in a "flip" fashion), the renowned musician Wolfgang Furlong (a short man with a coat with it's collar above his head.), George's half brother, Daniel(a middle aged man with a bad haircut), Uncle, Asa (another middle aged man with a moustache as big as his head.), and cousin, Eddy (a thin man about George's age).

George-Welcome to the new and improved Gracey Manor!

(George firmly shook Edward's, danial's, Asa's, Eddy's and Wolfgang's hands before hugging Victoria, Amelia, and Elma.)

Victoria-Oh George, our house looks Beautiful!

George-Isn't it though Aunt Vicky!

Elma- George, are you sure it was safe to bring Leota and L.L. into the house? You know how Lillian hates them.

George- Nonsense, Aunt Elma! Lillian is fond of Leota. And Little Leota such a darling little thing!

(A young girl of 4 came skipping into view. She wore a velvet red dress with her long blond hair.)

George- L.L. Now where is that mother of yours?

Leota- I was… occupied.

(Madame Leota too wore a red velvet dress, but had bangles on both her arms and, unlike her daughter, had dark black hair. A dark gray shawl covered her shoulders. Like George, her eyes stood out, but unlike George, they were a poisonous green!)

George- Hello Leota.

Leota-Were is Lillian, George?

(George looked back towards the house for his girlfriend.)

George-She is probably exploring the estate. You will see her at dinner.

(The party of eleven shared a few more words before making their way towards their new home. George met lily at the door and pulled her aside and into the gardens.)

George-Lillian, we have been together for a long time now, and I have realized that you are not only my best friend, but I … I … I.

Lily-Oh spit it out!

George-Will you marry me!

Lily-George!

George-I am sorry, I suppose I over stepped my boundaries.

Lily-No! It is about time you asked. I do.

George-You do?

Lilly-I do.

(You can see leota through the hedges)

Leota- That, that, that, Ugh!

L.L. - Mother, are you okay?

Leota- No! I spent five years seducing that idiot just to get my hands on his fortune, and he wants to marry that, that, that… _thing!_

Apocalypse 

I thought… I thought?

I thought he loved me!!!!!!

Why does that frilly, silly, little

Thing get all the love when I get 

All the hate?

Apocalypse…

I see their fate!

I'm sick of all the hate…

And I see their fate!

Apocalypse!

When the world spins 

And the world whirls,

What's the culprit?

Apocalypse!

When the flesh burns

And the skin boils,

What's the culprit?

Apocalypse!

Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat,

Call in the spirits, wherever they're at.

Rap on the table, it's time to respond.

Send us a message from somewhere beyond.

Goblins and Ghoulies from last Halloween,

Awaken the sprits with your tambourine.

Creepies and Crawlies, toads in a pond,

Let there be music from regions beyond.

Wizards and Witches wherever you dwell, 

Give us a hint by ringing the bell.

Apocalypse!

What is the culprit when you hear a shuffle from the dark?

And your only companion is a hungry Wolf's bark?

Apocalypse!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Act 2 Scene 6 Dinner

Scene six

Victoria-So, Lillian how did you and George meet?

Lily- I was at my father's circus, just got off the tightrope, when he came into my dressing room, and he asked me to go with him to his dance. He awed me with his dancing!

(Giggles escaped both Lillian and Victoria while Leota had scrunched her nose in disgust.)

Lillian-Quite a romantic story. How did you and George meet, Leota?

Leota-Why, you should know of all people, Lillian. After all, you were there! You and George had come for a séance out of curiosity and we tried to contact the dead.

(Once the entire meal was complete, George made an announcement.)

George- I'd like everyone to please follow me for the tour of my new manor.

(George led them down the corridor into the servants room.)

George-Wolfgang, on leota's pleases; I have purchased you a piano. Can you believe that it was once owned by Ludwig Von Baroketch? This is the piano he wrote his last piece on. Was never finished with the piece, might I add.

(All but Leota and L.L. stared in wonder. Leota has been insisting that I get it for years now.)

(They now moved down the corridors again as George showed Eddy, Asa, and Daniel, their rooms. They then made their way into the glass conservatory. Exotic plants filled every nook and cranny that was free. Everyone moved to examine the plants. L.L. twirled and spun around the floor at fast speeds. She plucked up the courage to make a suggestion.)

L.L.-Master Gracey, this place would be perfect for funerals.

Lillian- I would think that death would scare a young girl.

L.L.-Death is not scary, we will all die eventually.

(They went on and it wasn't long until they made their way up the stairs and into a large circular room.)

George-This, Leota, is your séance room. It used to be a sitting room, but I completely remodeled the room for the purpose of you séances.

Lillian-What? (slapping him) I can barely tolerate the funerals but séances! That is it, George. If you insist on all this foolishness, than I maybe I _won't_ be your bride.

Leota- You treat my daughter and me as if we were street scum!

Lillian-(the crystal ball turning green)What?

Leota- You all are doomed! (Hair supernaturally flowing up and eyes going white) Lillian, depression will engulf you, and what will seem like a hint of hope will only be the calm before the storm, for that river behind the house will be your doom!

Lillian-Oh, like I'm going to believe a word you say? All that foolish rubbish is just a bunch of bologna. You so called psychic and that rat of a daughter are just frauds.

(Leota was ready to pounce but Edward had managed to hold her back. L.L. went to hit Lillian while yelling at her.)

L.L.-Who are you calling a rat, you…

(L.L. didn't get to finish her insults or her attack because George butted in just in time.)

George- This is MY HOUSE AND I WILL NOT TELERATE ARGUING IN MY PRESENCE!! EVERYONES RETIRE TO YOUR ROOMS! I WILL TAKE CARE OF L.L.!!

(No one dared argue with an angry swept out of the room while Leota stormed out. George took a hold of L.L.'s arm and led her down to her room.)

(When they finally arrived there, George sat her firmly down on her four-poster bed. George stood staring at her.)

L.L.-Bad things are going to happen.

George-What bad things?

Hurry Back

Hurry Back,

Hurry Back,

When the devil wears black,

I'll hurry back.

They're dying to have you,

They're dying to have us,

Leave is what we should do,

Let's not make such a fuss!

Hurry Back,

Hurry Back,

Like your mother with an axe

Leota will hack.

She will never leave,

We can't just sit and pray.

She we'll never leave,

You wouldn't believe how long we'll stay!

Hurry Back,

Hurry Back,

Don't forget your death certificate…

And Hurry Back!

(He made his way down the hall pondering what L.L. had said. No, he wouldn't listen to the girl's warnings, the girl was only trying to leave.)


	15. Act 2 Scene 7 The Portrait

Scene seven

(Leota enters Elma's studio and staring at a portrait.)

Leota- Its your best work, the best you've ever done! You aught sell it, so everyone can admire it!

Elma- I shall not sell. I have put too much of myself into it, much too much. It will stay in the manor.

Leota- I certainly doesn't look like George. He has an intellectual look; an intellectual look destroys the face of any portrait. You did capture his confident, aristocratic flare though!

Elma- Have some pricipals my dear!

Leota-"I like persons more then principals..and persons with no principals better then anything else in this world..."

George- (just entering the room) Good evening my ladies! (Noticing the portrait) Is that me! Do I really look like that!

Leota- It is an amazing portrait though. Now, I must go, I have tasks to complete. (turning to leave, she decides to say one more thing to George.) But remember this... (whispering in his ear) Youth is everything!

(she looks at elma, then grabs her scarf, turns scoffingly with a HUMPH!, throws the end of the scarf behind her, and pads off.)

George- How sad!

Elma- What?

George- That I will grow old. That, although as I age and I wrinkle, my hair grows gray, and my teeth rot... this portrait will remain forever young. How I wish it were the other way around. How I wish this portrait would grow old, and I would remain forever young. For that... for that I would give anything!

(noticing what George had said, Leota turns malignly.)

Leota- Anything? Even your soul... and the soul of all within the mansion!

George- Yes, I would give anything!

(Leota turns and says to herself...)

Leota- So be it... "Master Gracey"!


	16. Act 2 Scene 8 Two Musicians

Scene eight

--Flashback to 1798--

Barotech- Please, please, please. I beg of you, spare me. I only want to write my masterpiece.

Grim Reaper- Spare you, I cannot, but I will give you another chance, but on one condition. Will you take it?

Barotech- Yes, yes, anything.

Grim Reaper- You may have thirteen days to write your masterpiece, but you must first write a funeral dirge for me.

Barotech- Yes… Yes!!

(Montages of him at the piano.)

Grim Reaper- Barotech! Where is my dirge!

Barotech- I haven't finished it.

Grim Reaper- Fine, where is the beginning.

Barotech- I never even started it. If you give me an extra two weeks again I can finish both.

Grim Reaper- No! It is obvious to me now that you will just keep asking for more time. I curse you to forever work on my dirge, only to be released when that piano is destroyed!

(Blacks out)

--Current time--

(Madam Leota made her way down the hall. He peered into the room in front of her. She saw Wolfgang playing the Baroketch piano flawlessly.)

Leota- why wolfgang! I wouldn't play the piano if I were you. Haven't you heard the rumors!

(The sudden noise had made Wolfgang hit the wrong notes. He looked towards her with slight anger.)

Wolfgang- Hello, Madame Leota.

(She gave a smirk.)

Leota- You'd best not play the piano. Baroketch will get extremely angry with you.

‑­

Wolfgang-HA!! You know as well as I that Barotech is dead and buried!

(It was a few days later that Victoria decided to hold a party. Wolfgang's music filled the air in a beautiful serenade that amazed all. That night, Leota decided to pay Wolfgang a visit.)

(Wolfgang began to play the piano, but when he hit the first note, he heard a creek. BAM! The lid snapped shut right on his fingers. He let out an enormous SCREAM!!)

Wolfgang-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Help! Help!! Somebody!!

(Madame Leota padded out of the through the doorway and into the light.)

Leota-Madame! My hands! Out!

(Leota just raised an eyebrow.)

Leota- Wolfgang, Wolfgang, Wolfgang. You didn't heed my warnings.

Wolfgang-Help….

Leota-No one can hear you Wolfgang.

(It wasn't until dinner later that night that someone found him. Elma had walked into Wolfgang's room to get him for dinner when she found him dead. She ran as quickly as she could to the ballroom. She then whispered into George's ear.)

George-Please excuse me ladies and Gentlemen. Prudence, fetch the doctor!

(Prudence left the ballroom at once. It was nearly an hour before the women at the table finally heard of what happened. Gracey broke the news as tenderly as possible.)

George- There was an accident. Wolfgang is dead.

(Everyone (except for Leota, who seemed happy and L.L. looked suspiciously at her mother!) was completely devastated, Victoria even fainted!)


	17. Act 2 Scene 9 The Scavenger Hunt

Scene nine

--Months Later--

Victoria- Oh my, it time for the scavenger hunt already! (Louder) Ok everyone, gather round! The winner of this scavenger hunt will win a silver crown from my jewelry collection!

(Everyone was dancing and eating. When they heard that, they all looked up.)

(Leota exits her séance room looking angry.)

Leota-Victoria! I am sick and tired of you interrupting my séances!

Victoria-Leota, please! You are making a scene!

Leota-Thirteen years from today, you will die! And that goes for ALL of you! Lillian, Amelia, Elma! You will all perish under my cruel fist!!

George- Leota, please calm down!

(In a huff, she leaves the room in an awkward silence.)

Victoria- Now I suppose would be a good time to pass out the hunt fliers. (in a louder voice) Everyone in an orderly line!

--Three Hours Later--

Victoria- Has anyone finished the hunt?

Tiber Garrett-I have!

(Scene goes to a montage of Victoria giving Tiber the crown, the ballroom was filled with laughter and dancing and music, then moving into Leota's boudoir.)

Leota- Those fools! They will pay!

L.L. - Mother, why are we supposed hate Lillian and the others so much?

Leota- Humans are just cattle, ready to go to the slaughter. Lillian is one of the most UNpleasant people there is. Why I remember the first day I was alone in the mansion. It was before the mansion's refurbishment, and even before you were born.

(Flashback to 1912)

Flashback

George- Lilly, I'm Home

Leota- My stupid ro-oomate. And her fuddy-duddy beau.

The stinking family. Why am I here? I should leave! Although…

Lilly- Here, George!

Some people would call me a witch…

Maybe they're right. After all… George is…

Lilly- Gotta go George! Oh hello Leota! Didn't see ya there!

Leota- Rich! 

She is Rich!

If I can divert him in time!

I can get his money without committing a crime!


	18. Act 2 Scene 10 The Jones Family Opera

Chapter ten

(Lily is laying around the sitting room depressed.)

George- Lily, I have a surprise for you.

Lily- What is it?

George- Carmen Jones and her brothers Antonio, Giovanni, and Rocco, would like to play one of their operas at our mansion.

Lily- You, (pointing to Carmen) if you are so good, than sing something…

Don Juan in the Underworld

Carmen- Long ago,

Long ago I met,

I met the man of my dreams,

I met my soul mate… and yet…

Could he be true?

I will never forget his love…

I think of him every second!

Does he think of me?

I met another man I did not know…

A man of mystery!

A man I did not know…

Although…

His love is true!

Don Juan in the Underworld! Don Juan- Could she be true?

A man who will not disappoint! I will never forget her love…

Don Juan in the Underworld! I think of her every second! 

He makes my head spin and whirl! Does she think of me?

Long ago, Long ago,

Long ago, Long ago,

Long ago, Long ago,

Feels like yesterday! Feels like yesterday!

Lily- You are hired!

(Victoria's death party #7)

George- So … what are you going to be playing?

Carmen- We chose to mount our most ambitious production, an opera our father had written for us entitled _Don Juan in the Underworld_. Giovanni will sing the title role, with myself as Brunhilda and Antonio as Siegfried. Rocco, more of a stagehand than singer, has a minor part as the headsman. Gus Gracey, that devious dwarf, will appear as the cameo role.

(The evening's performance went as planned until the show stopping finale of Act II: the beheading of Don Juan and the immolation by fire of Brunhilda and Siegfried. As Giovanni knelt behind the chopping block, Carmen and Antonio ignited their funeral pyre, thus distracting the audience long enough for Giovanni to put the false head in place. On cue, Rocco raised his gleaming ax. Suddenly, the trapdoor beneath him opened, Rocco dropped from sight-decapitating his brother as he fell. Under the stage, Gus dispatched Rocco with a few wild swings of his ball and chain. The fuel tank for the fire ruptured, and Carmen and Antonio were engulfed in flames. The audience, unaware that the cast was really dead, applauded enthusiastically. Gus emerged from the trapdoor, smiling with glee, and took a bow.)


	19. Act 2 Scene 11 A Dirty Duel

Scene eleven

(Victoria death party #3)

George- Oh, Robert, have you met Claude.

Robert- No I don't believe I have.

George- Well then, Robert Sewell, my business partner, meet Claude O'Malley, Lily's brother.

Robert- It's a pleasure to meet you.

Claude- Likewise.

--One year later--

(Victoria death party seven(outside in the garden))

Robert- What do you mean you are in love with Rose? I love Rose!

Claude- She doesn't love you, she loves me!

Robert- Take that back!

Claude- No! You had best!

Robert- I challenge you to a duel!

Claude- We already have our guns drawn, but you are on! Count out your paces!

Both- One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN!

(Claude won the duel, but at the price, Robert was dead)

Claude- Oh no! What have I done! I have killed my best friend. There is only one thing left to do.

(Claude holds the pistol to his forehead, shoots, falls to the ground, the camera zooms in on the gun, and then to the French doors leading from the Gardens to the Ballroom, off to Rose dancing with another man.)


	20. Act 2 Scene 12 Three of a Kind

Scene fourteen

(Victoria Death party #6)

(Lilly laughing with people and then noticing George.)

Lilly-George, may I speak to you.

(taking him out of the ballroom and into the main hallway.)

George- Of course lily.

Lilly- I have wonderful news.

George- What?

Lilly- I'm pregnant!

--Five months later--

BAM!

(Shaking his head, he looked up to see a gun pointed at him.)

Ezra- Uh-heh. Hi officer.

(Had the barrel of a revolver jammed against his back.)

Officer- Phineas Queeg and Ezra Dobbins, you're under arrest.

Ezra-Ow! Careful where you're jammin' that thing!

**--**A year later**--**

(They listened as the door to the jail creaked open. There was scuffling and the sounds of a struggle. Whoever they just brought in had to be huge! From the skirmish, they could hear a guard yell, we got one in from the nut farm! Seems he was too much for them to handle!)

Guard- I hate it when they do that!

Guard 2-Well, he's calmed down a little. Got a shackle on 'im! Hold still! There! We got someplace to put 'im?

(Smirking evilly at Ezra and Phineas, the other guard said)

Guard- We sure do! Just toss him in the cell with those two tramps!

(Paling in fear, the two con men looked at each other in shock.)

Both-No! Please don't!

(After a few seconds of nothing happening, the brothers slowly opened their eyes. Blinking confusedly, they stared in incomprehension at the man who stood before them.)

(He was short. That was an understatement. He wore a grubby long shirt and a pair of smudged pants and shoes. A messy mop of hair sat on his head. Trailing from his face to his toes was a thick, scruffy beard. The ball and chain around his ankle seemed too harsh for the little guy.)

Ezra-Who's the midget?

(Taking up the chain in his hands, the man raised up the metal ball and clobbered Ezra with it.)

Phineas- Aw!

‑­

(he gushed as Ezra collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Phineas-He's so cute! Like a big, furry hamster! What's your name?

(Stepping over the comatose thin man who was mumbling incoherently, he stuck out a small hand.)

Gus- Gus Gracey!

(Shaking the offered hand, Phineas introduced himself.)

Phineas- I'm Phineas Queeg and that's Ezra Dobbins.

Ezra-…mommy the waffles are cold…

Phineas-He'll wake up soon. In from the mental ward, are you?

(Gus nodded.)

Phineas- Welcome to our little corner of purgatory! Since E's sleeping on the floor you can take the top bunk. Dinner's at six.

Ezra-…don't look at me, C. I don't know how the elephant got that bullwhip…"

**--**a week later**--**

(They waited until midnight to enact their plan. Just like some cliché cartoon, Bob fell asleep in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, snoring loud enough to keep Ezra, Gus, and Phineas wide awake. Carefully, Ezra unlocked the door and they quietly slunk out. Gus even held the ball so it wouldn't drag on the floor. Unfortunately, none of the keys seemed to work on his shackles.)

Phineas- Wait, my bag!

Ezra-Leave it!

Phineas- No, it has our money!"

(The carpetbag was tucked under the guard's desk. Crawling on his hands and knees, Queeg approached the desk. Bob shifted in his sleep, making the pudgy felon halt in fear. When nothing further than a scratch on the nose happened, Phinny reached past the guard's feet, slowly pulled out his bag, got up, and then dashed away with Ezra and Gus at his heels.)

(Snorting, Bob woke up to see them running around a corner and out of sight. Baffled he shot a look at the cell. The door was wide open with the key still in the lock. Trying to get up quickly, he fell.)

Guard 2(Bob)-BREAKOUT!

‑­

(All of the lights turned on in the city jail and the cops on duty sprang into action. Not ones to surrender, Phineas threw random jars, Gus knocked out a few police officers, and Ezra hurled insults. In what seemed like a blur of action and near heart attacks, the trio was outside.)

(They couldn't believe it! They had gotten out! They had just broken out of jail!)

Phineas- We make a good team!

(Through the night and into the early hours of the morning, they ran. They found a patch of woods just as the sun was rising. Hiding there, they managed to catch a short nap. When he spied a cute, cuddly forest creature, Gus killed it and they cooked it for breakfast. Plenty of the concoctions Phineas had made caught flame easily enough to burn down the entire forest. Thankfully, that wouldn't be a problem. It soon started to rain. Grumbling, the three soon set off again in the afternoon.)

(By sunset, they had found a road and followed it out of the woods. Thumbs out, they tried hitchhiking with no luck. The downpour made any on-coming traffic difficult to see. They were starting to worry when thunder crashed above them. Lightning was the last thing they needed.)

(A streak of brilliant light lit up the night sky, illuminating their surroundings for a brief second.)

Phineas- Ezra? Did you see that?

Ezra-What?

Phineas- A house!"

(He waited a few seconds and the sky was lit again.)

"There! It's a mansion!"

(They ran up to the wrought iron gate. On either side of it were brick columns with bronze placards on them. Peering closely, Phineas could make out the imprinted letters as lightning flashed again.)

"Gracey Manor? Do you see this? Do you know what it means!"

Ezra- creepy rich weirdoes?

Phineas-No! Richard said Lily had married some guy named Gracey! That's his mansion! It has to be! Lily will let us stay, and if Gus is who he said he was--"

Ezra- Twinkles, Happy Fairy of Everlasting Rainbows?

Phineas-No, before he ate those berries. He said he was--"

(Gus jumped up and down excitedly. Thanks to the shackle, he couldn't get very high.)

Gus-Gus Gracey!

Phineas-Exactly! So even if Lily's hubby doesn't want us there, he would have to take us in!

Ezra-Or he could kick us to the curb and just take in Gus.

Phineas-Nah. That would make him look bad. Rich people are all about appearance and pretending to care about the poor. Trust me, nothing can go wrong!

‑­

(A pair of headlights suddenly rushed into view. With a scream, Phineas and Ezra flung themselves into a ditch.)

(Gus didn't act in time.)

Both-NO!

(They jumped up as the car slowed to a stop. It was a maroon BMW, long and sleek. The windshield wipers whipped back and forth, like the tail of an agitated cat. A dent and a red stain now adorned the front left headlight.)

(Phineas approached Gus's still, little bloody body. The dwarf had been facing the car and had caught the headlight right in the teeth. Knowing it was pointless, Phineas held a hand over Gus's mouth to feel for a breath. Then he felt his wrist for pulse.)

Phineas-He's dead!

Ezra-Oh God. Poor little guy. Without him we…

(He turned an angry glare to the car. The driver couldn't possibly have seen Gus, really. But he felt like he needed to blame someone, especially because he wanted to stop feeling guilty. If he had not wanted to break out so badly, this wouldn't have happened.)

(Ezra and Phineas heard the whirring of the window rolling down. Stepping up to it, they could make out the face of the driver. It was a dark woman, with a bandana adorning her head to keep her hair down, and large gold hoop earrings. Her eyes were oddly familiar. They were an unnatural green. Not only should genetics have dictated that they be brown, but this green should only show up on poisonous frogs found in rain forests.)

(Staring at them disdainfully.)

Leota- Do you have any idea how much this car is worth?

(Ezra's jaw dropped in shock.)

Ezra-The car? You're worried about the car! Lady, you just killed a man! My friend is lying dead on the road now!

Leota-Did I? Well, he shouldn't have been in the way.

Phineas- Wait! Do you know who that man was?

Leota-Do you know who I am?

(Ignoring her question, he continued.)

‑­

Phineas He was Gus Gracey, close relative and friend to George Gracey! We were stopping by for a visit. I don't know if you know this, but George Gracey happens to be a very wealthy, very influential man around here!

Leota- Gracey you say? Put him in the backseat and get in. I'm on my way to the mansion.

(Surprised and still stunned by the events, the cons carefully hoisted Gus up. Solemnly, they gently placed him in.)

Leota-Be careful you don't get too much gore on the cushions.

(Ezra shot another glare at her as they climbed in. He had known her for three minutes and he already hated her. She started up the car again and rolled through the gate and up the long driveway. When she got out, the others took it as a cue to, too. Following Leota up the front steps, Phineas held his carpetbag and Ezra carried Gus. Before she could unlock the front door, it opened)

George-What happened!

Leota- They were out of sea salt and chalk. I'll have to check back tomorrow.

George-No, what happened to him? Oh you poor fellows, come in, come in!

(the aristocrat ushered them in and then offered to take their coats and hats after Gus had been cocooned in a blanket and set on the couch.)

Leota-I'm afraid it's my entire fault. These poor gentlemen were walking in the road and I accidentally hit him!

(Excusing herself, Leota left. She wiped away tears that never filled her eyes as she went.)

George-Pardon my rudeness, I'm George Gracey. You are?

Lilly- Ezzie? Phinny?

All- Lily!

(They were pulled into a hug. After what they had been through, she was a welcome sight. Other than the obvious pregnancy, she hadn't changed much. Her hazel eyes still twinkled in that same mischievous way.)

Ezra- We leave you alone for a little bit and this is what happens? Shame!

Lilly- Chuckling, she retorted, "Not much to do around here without you boys for entertainment.

George-Care to introduce me?

Lilly-George, these are two very good friends of mine: Ezra Dobbins and Phineas Queeg.

‑­

Phineas- Howdy-do?

Lilly- Phineas is a… Chemist, of sorts. He and Ezra used to stop by the circus and sell their tonic.

George- Grifters.

Phineas- We prefer entrepreneurs. Gussy there wanted to come and see you, he is a relative of yours.

George- Oh my, I remember that bum. He mooched off us for over a year, then just disappeared. (Master Gracey sighed.) I'll put him in one of the crypts out back tonight and tomorrow we'll give him a proper burial. Do you two have any place to stay for the night?

both- No.

George- You two can stay as long as you need to rest and recuperate. The storm has calmed, so if you would please, help me with the body. Then I can get you a meal and a couple of rooms.

Ezra- Moochie moochie! We have hit a gold mine, my friend!

--A week later--

(The funeral was brief and took place without any problems. Leota showed up with every inch of her body covered in black. She even had a long black lace veil that hid her face. After everyone else had left, Phineas and Ezra lingered behind to say their own prayers for Gus. They mainly consisted of apologies and thanks.)

(Two more weeks went by and it seemed George had become accustomed to the thought of the two vagrants hanging around. He didn't ask them if they would be leaving soon or if they could find somewhere else to stay. With his wealth, he could have paid for fancy hotel rooms for them for a month. Instead, he came to like their company as much as Lily did. They found out that when you got past the pretentious façade he put up around business partners and clients, he was actually a fun guy with an unique sense of humor.)

(But "unique" was a mild term. Master Gracey's eccentrics was something they had to get used to. They figured Gus must have been right about being related to him because weirdness had to run in the family. George's obsession with the supernatural was a bit off-putting at first, but they soon got used to it. Now, they didn't even flinch when they passed by the ancient Egyptian sarcophagus, complete with mummy, on the way to the bathroom. Although, they had to admit they were a bit grateful when George put it in the backyard as a Halloween decoration.)

(The longer they stayed, though, the more it seemed they were drifting apart. They didn't talk as often anymore. Phineas had not made any new concoctions for them to sell and no new scams had been planned. Life at the mansion was comfortable, Ezra had to admit, but it was a bit dull. At the same time, however, he still had a sense of unease that wouldn't leave.)

(His brother, the only person he would have confessed these feelings to, was too preoccupied to hear him out. Lately, almost all of Phineas's attention had been placed on someone else.)

(Amelia Audley.)

(According to social standing rules, she was out of bounds for him. But he didn't care and neither did she. She was about middle aged, pleasantly plump, and had a head of beautiful bright red hair. Phineas loved her vivacious and outgoing nature. And she was every bit as scheming as he was! When she had whispered to him that she was secretly part of a bootlegging ring, he nearly dropped to one knee and proposed to her right there. For hours, they would chat in their own corner of the ballroom, downing bottles of wine.)

(Ezra had to find his entertainment elsewhere. Usually he played games of darts, poker, or pool with George and Lily. He found out that if you steered the aristocrat away from the topic of the occult, he could tell you interesting facts about the legal system. He would lecture about things like loopholes and defense strategies as easily as one could discuss the weather. And he would do it without pocketing the cue ball. Fresh out of law school, he dreamed of one day becoming the state's most famous attorney.)

‑­

(It was during the third week of their stay when things began to go downhill.)

(The day had gone on normally. Ezra and George were playing a game of darts. (Lily was resting). Right now the discussion was on George's impending fatherhood.)

George- Soon Dobbins, I'm going to be a father! Me! Can you imagine it?

(Ezra could imagine it actually. What he pictured was a carousel slowly twirling above the baby's crib. Instead of stars and a sun and moon, though, there would be shrunken heads, a rabbit's foot, and an ankh. He had to stop himself from snickering when he thought of the kid being baptized in sheep's blood. Hopefully, Lily would stop George from warping their child too much.)

George-And he'll go to only the best schools, and I'll read to him every night and play games with him every day. This Gracey generation isn't going to screw up!

(Ezra wasn't sure what the young man meant by that. Rather than question it, he stepped forward for his turn. Taking careful aim, he smiled slyly. He missed.)

(George's laughter was interrupted by a shriek. Both of the men ran out to see what the commotion was. They followed the scream to the hallway, where Phineas lay on the floor, smirking. Leota's door slammed in his face.)

Phineas-That woman cannot take a joke!

Ezra-What happened?

Phineas- This morning I gave the Madame my sore throat remedy."

Ezra- Why?

Phineas She had a sore throat. Anyway, the side-effects started kicking in." His smile grew wider. "All this morning she was croaking like a toad, and now, her voice is completely gone! Oh, boy is she miffed! She grabbed me as I was walking by and shook me and then flung me down on the floor.)

--a few days later--

(A few days later, they had company over. It consisted of three English siblings: Dustin, Asher and Bea. Asher, who worked with George, had to leave early. The other two stayed well past midnight. Dustin was true to his soft spoken nature and remained quiet most of the night. He supposedly worked in the mansion, but I had never seen him before. He explained he had been on vacation with his brother and sister. Bea and Amelia had gabbed on incessantly until the young woman had decided to lie down in a guest room.)

(Phineas had undergone a change. He was pale and clammy. Even at Amelia's insistence, he would not eat. Even though he had only skipped meals for a couple of days, it looked as if he had dropped considerable weight.)


	21. Act 2 Scene 13 The Hitchhiking Ghosts

Scene thirteen

(It was almost midnight, but no one made a move to leave or go to bed, probably because they were so sleepy. Bea, who felt the others lacked common sense, had retired to one of the Gracey's guest bedrooms and was now sleeping soundly. Dustin was drifting off in his chair, letting a glass of wine and the warmth of the fire dull his senses. Phineas kept drifting off, too, but he seemed to be exhausted with sickness. Over the past couple of days, he had become pale and had even lost weight. Amelia came back into the foyer from checking on Bea. Leaning over the love seat, she wrapped her plump arms around Phineas's neck and hugged him. Smiling up at her, he patted her hand and she took a seat on the arm of his chair. The only noise came from a tall, thin man who was a lot less skeletal looking than he would later be in his ghostly form. Ezra tweaked with the dial on the radio.)

Ezra- Ain't never anything good on at this time, he griped. No one plays new music this late.

Lilly- Probably because they've got enough sense to go to sleep.

( She sat on a sofa next to George.)

George- Well, I know someone who isn't tired. You're not going to let me sleep either, are you?"

Lilly-(She shook her head.) Nope.

Ezra- "Bah!" (he gave up on the radio and took a seat at the far end of the couch.) Nothing good on.

Phineas-( looked up wearily. )Did you try the oldies station?

Ezra- I hate old music.

Phineas-I like old music!

Ezra- New!

Phineas-Old!

(Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. The brothers always quarreled. Remembering her days as a young girl in the church choir, she got an idea. Softly, she began to sing)

**Lilly's Lullabye**

**Rest your weary head, my dear,**

**Close your weary eyes.**

**Though the day is long, my dear,**

**Soon you'll realize...**

**(Phineas and Ezra stopped their bickering and listened. George listened. Dustin let his head fall back and he shut his eyes. Amelia was oddly alert.)**

**Lily continued, raising her voice.**

**Sleep now is calling to you,**

**To wrap you in sweet bliss.**

**And soon it will claim me, too,**

**So take my night's last kiss.**

**The heart may fear the darkness,**

**But please don't be afraid.**

**Your soul shines bright through night's mists,**

**And guides us to the day.**

**So rest your weary head, my love,**

**And close your weary eyes.**

**The silver moon hangs high above,**

**In starless, darkened skies...**

(Phineas and Ezra stopped their bickering and listened. George sat up strait and started sing too. Dustin let his head fall back and he shut his eyes. Amelia was oddly alert.)

(Exhausted, she tucked her head under George's chin. That melodious voice with that Georgia twang he loved so much, had nearly lulled him to sleep. He saw Amelia get up before his eyes shut. As slumber took him, he heard his aunt say, "Dustin, psst! Wake up! We need to talk. Come with me to the kitchen, now. You know Lily's due any day now…")

Lilly-I called a taxi to take us to the orphanage.

(Lily shivered and tucked her baby's blanket tighter around her newborn. The rain was pouring down in thick sheets. Lily Gracey, Victoria Boufont, and Amelia Audley stood shivering on the front porch of Gracey Manor. The dampness in the late October night air chilled the two women down to their bones...Lily Gracey hugged the day old infant close. Tears filled her hazel eyes and streamed down her flushed cheeks)

Lilly-I can't stand the thought of her being in the same house as Leota. You've heard the threats she's made. If--"

Amelia- Shh! We can't chance her hearing us.

Victoria- So, what are we going to tell George? He was looking forward to coming home to his new child. He loves her every bit as much as you do. And- and if this whole thing with Dobbins hadn't come up--"

Lilly-I know he would have been here." Lily's shoulders trembled with sobs. Amelia hugged her tightly.

Amelia- One day, when we finally leave this place, we'll find her. We'll get out of that house, you, me, Vicky, the others, and George, and we'll get a quaint home out in the countryside. And we'll leave 'you-know-who' far behind." She smiled, despite her tears.

(A taxi slowed to a stop in front of them.)

(Ezra was worried. When he was worried he was agitated by the littlest things. Tonight, the radio was getting on his nerves.)

(Ain't never anything good on at this time," he griped. "No one plays new music this late." After flopping down on the couch, he'd gotten into an argument with Phineas over what kind of music was better. Lily had calmed them all down by singing. Right after the song, she and George had nodded off. Amelia and Dustin went to the kitchen to discuss something in private.)

(Uncomfortable with the quietness, Ezra turned on the radio again. Instead of music he got a news broadcast.)

Radio Announcer-This just in. New Orleans police have once again resumed their search for the three escaped convicts, Gu--"

(Ezra quickly shut it off with a curse.)

--a day later--

(The next day, Ezra heard news that left him reeling.

(Phineas was dead. He'd passed away sometime during the night. Not only that, but when the coroner came by he had recognized Ezra (he'd bought a hair growth tonic last year), and had alerted the authorities.)

(Ezra's bad luck didn't end there. While he was sitting in jail awaiting his trial, an autopsy revealed poison in his fat friend's system. Now he was suspected of murder!)

(Looking out through the bars of his cell at his attorney/friend)

Ezra-I didn't do it, George!

Gracey- I know you didn't. I just have to prove it to a jury. I won't lie. It's going to be tough. Leota says she heard you two having an argument the night he died. She's going to testify for the plaintiff.

Ezra- She hated him!

Gracey- Yes, but she feels compelled the let what she heard be known.

Ezra- What's wrong?

Gracey- I think Lily's due soon. I'm worried that while I'm here, I'm going to miss my child being born. Leota was going to stay with her as long as she can, but with the trial tomorrow, she has to leave tonight.

--the next day--

(Things had spiraled from bad to worse. Asher was the prosecuting attorney. He may have butchered the English language around family and friends, but when he wanted to, he could be eloquent. Looking ‑­

at the jury, Ezra wondered if his accent made him sound smarter. Asher was smug, conniving, and confident. It was like seeing a different man when he was sober. The only similarity between that Asher and the Asher at the get-together was that cruel look in his dark eyes.)

(Past customers of Phineas's wonder cure had been called and came forward to talk about their horrible experiences. The cops had testified against Ezra in regards to the breakout. When Leota came forward, he knew he was sunk.)

(She spoke softly, still healing from the syrup. In detail, she recounted word for word the argument the brother had the night of Phineas's death. George's only real defense was pointing out that she had heard what had gone on behind a closed door.)

(Ezra was sweating bullets when the mortician took the stand. It turned out Phineas had suffered from a mild case of pneumonia, probably due to running out in the rain after finding out the police were after them, but being pushed back to the house by the storm. It had been the poison, though, that had actually killed him.)

(The jury was glaring at him now. He could see the wheels turning in their minds. Of course he would kill Phineas! They were on the lam! Phineas had wanted to stay and keep the cash for himself! Ezra wanted to sneak away while he had the chance! There were his motives. He had the means. Phineas kept all sorts of bottles and ingredients in his bag. He would have gotten the poison there!)

(But Phineas had not kept poison in his bag. He might have had a mischievous streak and a rotten sense of humor, but he would not actually hurt anyone. It was a rule they both followed.)

Judge- Would the defendant like to speak on his behalf?

(George gave a short nod. This was Ezra's chance! He just had to tell them how much he had loved Phineas and how he was not only his brother and business associate, but his closest friend. Yes, the justice system would prevail and the truth would set him free! Well, actually, the truth would get him a heavy fine and a few years in prison. But there was always time off for good behavior.)

(He sings give me the verdict)

Judge- Court is now back in session. Would the jury please read its verdict?

Man in jury-We find the defendant…

(Please God grant me some luck!)

"…guilty of all charges, including petty theft, grifting, plotting, committing a jail escape, and first degree murder."

(The judge banged his gavel.)

Ezra- NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M AN INNOCENT MAN! PLEASE!

‑­

(Tears poured down his cheeks. He was going to die! He was innocent and he was going to die! "What about Sacco and Vanzetti! They were innocent! You don't want that to happen all over again, did they!)

Ezra- I HATE YOU, YOU LIMEY TEA SUCKING, DRUNKEN BAST—

(The courtroom doors slammed behind him, cutting off the rest of his insult.)

(George stood there, numbly staring. He had failed his friend when he'd needed him most. Turning, he saw Asher walk out with Leota.)

Asher-Those are the breaks, mate. Part o' the business. Either way, we still get paid!

(He laughed, arm in arm with the medium.)

(When the rest of the room was empty, George was still standing there.)

George- I'm sorry Ezra.


	22. Act 3 Scene 1 Pretty Miss Emily

Scene One

(Flashback to 1916 in the Gracey Manor Ballroom.)

(George, Victoria, Elma, Daniel, and Amelia are laughing.)

(Elma is making a portrait of Daniel.)

All- Hahahahahahahahaha

(Emily walks in.)

Victoria- Oh my dear! What are you doing up! It's past your bed time!

Emily- I wanna see!

Elma- Of course you can see! It's a portrait of Daniel. Your Cousin George's half brother.

(Whispering in the background.)

Victoria- The poor girl! Her mother just had another marriage…

Amelia- ANOTHER!!

Victoria- Yes another. Their honeymoon is going to last six months. They just dropped Emily off with us. Not that we don't just LOVE the little girl!

(To Emily and George Talking.)

Emily- No! George will always stay the same! Right to the moment I return to New Orleans. Then we will be married!

Elma- Well, I suppose you are spoken for, aren't you George?

George- I suppose I am!

--Twenty three years later--

(A car drives up to the mansion's front door)

Emily- Cousin George!

George- Hello Emily!

Emily- What a beautiful estate you have? Except those graves though? Why are all those graves over there at the end of the property for?

George- Oh so many people have died! Uncle Edward's best friend and replacement committed suicide! Uncle Davis and Colonel Coats got in an archery test, with apples on their head, both lost! One of my friends, Gordon, fell into a river and drowned! And Lily's youngest brother, David, was out hunting one evening. He found a bear. He chased after it… and found it in a cave. Somehow he was disarmed and cornered in the cave… gulp. The pet cemetery holds Freddie the bat was my aunt April's pet. It flew the coop. Old Flybait was Eddy Foster, my cousin's, pet. You can guess how it died. Rosie the pig was Amelia and Victoria's childhood pet. The poor little pig bought the farm. Lilac was just a stray skunk we took in. Rabies. I imported an Egyptian rat, but it died almost immediately. My Wife lily had a pet fish that went unfed for three months after her death. I again imported a snake from south America, Lilly was so scared of the thing, but it tried to bite Huet, the new gardener, so he killed it with his rake, which is ironic because they believe he killed Lily with that very same rake by cutting the edges of her tightrope! My father, George Sr., had this bird. It disappeared one day. We found it a month later, up on the cupola, its legs broken. Long Legged Jeb was L.L.'s pet. Poor little thing had no chance. My dog Hellhound's father, Buddy, was one of my favorite pets. It was so cute. To this day we don't know how it died. My mother's cat is here as well. It loved to eat birds. One day it downed a statuette that was shaped like a bird.

Emily-That's terrible!

George- I know!

Delivery Man- (far off) Delivery!

George- I wonder what that could be?

(He leaves the main garden and reenters with a letter. He opens it.)

George- Oh dear!

Emily- What is it?

George- It is from the family of one of our translators and experts of the South Americans. They send their sincerest regrets, but Professor Wathel R. Bender has been run over by a car!

Emily- Oh dear!


	23. Act 3 Scene 2 The Ghost Writers

Scene two

(Everyone was at the staircase. Victoria was talking to Amelia.)

Victoria- Do you believe that Little Leota is George's…

(She was interrupted by screaming coming from leota upstairs.)

Leota- You worthless baby!! You can't even summon a beginner level demon! You are no longer my apprentice! No, you are no longer my daughter!!

L.L. - Mother!

(Leota walks off in a huff as George enters.)

George- What was that all about?

L.L. - Nothing!

(He leaves the staircase room and goes into the library.)

George- Well hello everyone, how are you doing on the new book.

In unison- Well, considering you barely gave us a guideline, we are doing very well.

George- Now, don't you go complaining. We pay you very handsomely.

(Leaves)

Beth- That "Master Gracey" thinks he is so great, (getting sadder as she names each reason) just because he owns a million dollar mansion, a thousand acres of land, and has everything anyone would ever want.

Wadsworth- He thinks he can just boss us around because we work for him.

Alfred- I just can't take it anymore!

Edgar- We all are sick of this job, _and_ that man!

(He kicks the bookcase; it wobbles, falls, and crushes them all. Stepping out from behind the bookcase is madam Leota, laughing maniacally.)


	24. Act 3 Scene 3 The Wedding

Scene three

(George is sitting in his study, peering down on some papers when Emily entered.)

Emily- You wanted to see me Cousin George?

George- I found your mother's notes confirming a discussion I had with her, right before the accident. Your dear parents had suggested a marriage. To me.

Emily- What? No! You're too old for me. I want to leave this horrid place. I want to go back to my school in Switzerland.

(She storms off, leaving. George Approaches the window and sighs.)

**I left My Heart In The Mausoleum**

**I left my heart in the mausoleum,  
I left my heart far, far away,  
I left my heart in the mausoleum,  
And only I, the price, can pay.**

**I left my heart in the mausoleum,  
My Lilly is dead and gone,  
I left my heart in the mausoleum,  
Why, to this mansion, is death so drawn.**

**Will I ever love again!  
Will I ever kiss again!  
Will I ever love again?  
Will I feel bliss again!**

**I loved…  
I can love…  
I will love again!!**

--Five Hours Later--

(Emily is walking down the hallway, an empty glass of water in her hand, on her way to the kitchen. She overheard an argument happening in the kitchen.)

George- Leota, get out! You are forbid to enter the kitchen again!

(Madame Leota stormed off, shrieking.)

Leota- You will pay dearly!

Hal- You will no longer have an opportunity to poison us.

(George and Leota stormed off, not noticing her. Cook was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, on the verge of tears.)

--A year later--

Paris

Victoria- Welcome my family to the city of lights!

We will explore from the ground to the heights!

For here the world unites!

We will see all the sites!

George- Place de la Bastille

Amelia- Avenue Montaigne

Emily- Faubourg Saint-Honoré

I wanna see the…

Grande Arch,

Luxembourg Garden,

Louvre,

Notre Dame, 

Eiffel Tower

Ya!!!!!!

(They approach a garden arch and George kneels down on one knee.)

George- Emily, will y… you marry me?

Emily- George… I don't know what to say… Yes. I do.

-- A month later--

The minister- Do you, George Gracey take Emily Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded wife

George-I do.

The minister- And do you, Emily Cavanaugh...

(Emily looks confused and scared.)

Run

Amelia- Sanctify

This holy day,

The lord will keep

The devil at bay.

A-a-and we will

a-a-all pray!

George- Dear Emily,

We are actually getting married,

We'll both be happy,

The past is dead and buried.

Emily- Run!

Everybody Run!

The devil lives here!

So pull out your gun!

Leota- Dear Emily,

The Devil bids you a howdy-doo.

He also says you will be

In his courts very soon.

Emily- Run!

Everybody run!

Get out of this place,

Before she enacts her plan!

Leota- Dear Emily,

Your efforts are in vain.

My plan will be done,

You'll feel no pain!

Run!

Can't you run?

Why is nobody hearing me?

Run!

Can't you run?

Can't you see?

Or maybe not….

RUN!

JUST RUN!

MOVE!

GET OUT!

WHY?

THERES NO DOUBT…

I WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!

I'd Better hide!


	25. Act 3 Scene 4 Hide and Seek

Scene four

(Madam Leota watched as the Emily climbed the stairs to the attic, opened a trunk and hid in it after making sure the locks were open. Leota smirked while opening the trunk again Emily sat up.)

Emily- Oh Leota, hello, you found me! I guess that means I lose?

Leota-Oh yes, you lose alright.

(she slammed the trunk shut, and Emily, screaming from the pain of the bump, made locking the trunk very difficult.)

(Leota started running down the hall, and took George by the arm and took him to the attic. The moved Emily's dog, Fifi, aside and entered the attic. There he found Emily's blue corpse. The trunk was open, her fingers at the quick, and a slight smile on her lips.)

--A week later—

(The wedding had quickly become a funeral and rumors of George murdering his wife for her money began to spread like a wildfire. George would have none of that, standing before the hearse with Beauregard, he held up the ring he'd given Emily only a week ago.

George- This ring signifies the love I have for Emily.

(Still the bad luck did not cease. Something, no one to this day knows what, had scared the horses hooked to the hearse. Their movement knocked George off balance, the ring being embedded into the stone ground, the horses started moving, crushing Beauregard to the ground, and killing him. Dustin (the driver) was knocked to the ground and one of the wheels ran over his leg, breaking it. It gave him a limp for the rest of his (short) life. George chased after the horses to calm them, but they raced until they were out of sight.)


	26. Act 3 Scene 5 The Mallow Men

Scene five

(Entering George's study.)

Victoria- George, I have to admit, I have no idea what to do for this year's Halloween party.

George- I have an idea, how about I reunite the Mallow Men?

Amelia- Who are they?

George-Sherman Thurl, Richard Ravens, Robert Croft, Dansen Singg, and Omney Buss were members of the Yale Glee Club at the time I was a student. The five friends formed their own singing group which was the most popular entertainment at Yale social functions. They asked me to come up with a catchy name for the quintet. I suggested that since their singing was soft and sweet as marshmallows that they should call themselves the Mallow Men.

The ensemble continued to perform for a short time after graduation, but the Mallow Men eventually realized that they had to go their separate ways. Thurl became a radio announcer, Ravens and Croft teamed up as songwriters, while Singg and Buss went into vaudeville.

Victoria- George that is a splendid idea!

--A month later--

(Victoria Death Party)

George-Thurl, the idea to arrange a broadcast radio show from the Mansion this evening is splendid. The turnout will be excellent… despite this ominous thunderstorm.

( Singg and Buss put the guests and listeners at ease by poking fun at the spooky atmosphere of the Mansion in their comedy routine. The radio show continued with a drama about two teenagers exploring a haunted house-Thurl's deep bass voice narrating as the ghost host. Continuing the theme of the show, the Mallow Men performed the song especially written for the occasion by Ravens and Croft entitled "Grim Grinning Ghosts".)

Grim Grinning Ghosts

All- when the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake  
spooks come out for a swingin' wake  
happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,  
grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize

now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide  
or a silly spook may sit by your side  
shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize,  
grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize

as the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree  
spooks come out for the midnight spree  
creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize  
grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize!

when you hear the knell of a requiem bell  
wierd glows gleam where spirits dwell  
restless bones eptherialize, rise as spooks of every size  
(maniacle laughter)

if you would like to join our jamboree  
theres a simple rule thats compulsory:  
mortals pay a token fee, rest in peace, the hauntings free,  
so hurry back, we would like your company!  


(For the finale the entire cast sang the refrain "Hurry back, we would like your company". The show ran short, so Thurl, Ravens, Croft, Singg, and Buss stepped up to the mike for an encore. Just then lightening struck the relay antenna on the roof and the Mallow Men were electrocuted.)

All- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	27. Act 3 Scene 6 An Explosion and a Peck

Scene six

George-Now Edward, are you positive you must leave?

Edward-You know I must. After all, I am an Ambassador. Why are you so concerned anyway?

George-it's just… so many people have died recently, I'm afraid that there might be something up.

Edward- Now George, that is _absurd_, those deaths are just coincidences.

--A week later--

(Elma is fiddling around with Richard)

Elma- Why won't you talk to me? Is it about "It", I thought we agreed that that was an accident.

**Elma's Lullaby**

**Elma- Ohhhhhh, And why should you weep now my dear,**

**You're father should soon be here,**

**so quickly to sleep then my love,**

**so in dreams you will fly away like a dove.**

**Your father will be here soon, and he will bring you a gift,**

**and with that your spirits will lift,**

**he'll bring you the moon on a silver string,**

**the sun and a wedding ring.**

**Quickly to sleep then my joy and dream,**

**he'll be coming here again home again!!**

George-Aunt Elma, What are you doing!

Elma- Evils here sir, I can feel it!

George- What do you mean?

Elma- You know what I mean!

George-Aunt Elma, you are concerning me.

Elma- What do you mean?

George- you need help!

Elma- Now George!

George-Don't "Now George" ME! You talk to that _bird _as if it were really Richard.

Elma- But he is!

George-Then you talk to those paintings as if they were really people!

Elma- But they _are_! You have no idea how much life I give my creations!

George-THAT IS ENOUGH! I am going to call the hospital in the morning; you had best go with them willingly.

Elma- NO! George, you and the others are the only family I have left!

‑­

(Elma grabs George, George shoves Elma into the bed post and she grabs her head and sobs. the next morning Elma was found dead in her room, jabbed to death with something blunt, and her hand pointed at the spot were Richard the raven was roosting.

--A month later in Burma--

Edward-Where are my trousers, the banquet is in twenty five minutes.

Insurgents- (far away) this is a takeover, everybody get out!

Edward- Oh no, oh no! Maybe I can get out through my quarters. My hallway is tight. Foomp!

Insurgents- What are you doing here! Get out, or you will be blown to bits!

Edward- No! This is my Embassy; I worked way too hard to get this position, and to have it blown up in my face! If you have to blow up this building, than you will take me with it!

Insurgents- Ok

(BOOM!)


	28. Act 3 Scene 7 Thomas O'Dell

Scene seven

Thomas O'Dell- Mona, Mona, are you okay? Mona? MONA! (Breaking down) Mona.

--A year later--

Thomas O'Dell- Poor Mona, she was such a wonderful wife. I don't know how Richard and I will make it without her. How did you say she was related to you?

George- She is my father's sister's niece.

--an hour later--

Thomas O'Dell-

Death Changes Everything

When Mona died,

I was so sad.

I couldn't take a breath,

Or be a good dad.

Death changes everything,

I indulged to bankruptcy or such.

Death changes everything,

And I know I've changed so much.

Death changes everything,

I used to be such a penny pincher,

Death changes everything,

My budges is getting tighter and clincher. 

Death changes everything,

I used to be a good father.

Death changes everything,

Now I'm just a bother!

What to do… What to do?

Nothing I suppose.

I'll just slip off and doze.

After all… 

Death changes everything!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My heart! (Gulp) he falls on the ground.


	29. Act 3 Scene 8 The Tea Party

Scene eight

(Victoria's twelfth death party)

Amelia- Victoria, how in the world did you come up with such a wonderful Halloween party?

Victoria- I realized that I wanted the biggest bash I could possibly squeeze out on the twelfth anniversary of madam Leota's threat. What better Halloween party, than a tea party in the graveyard? And what a great idea to sent each invitee a badge with a clever name, such as "Manny Festation" and "I. Emma Spook". Nobody will know anyone's true identity until the unmasking at midnight!

(Halloween day was rainy, but by sunset the sky had cleared and the stars were out. The graveyard was decorated with brown table clothed tables, tombstone nameplates, and lit candles. Ordinary decorations wouldn't do, do Victoria brought out living ones: a pair of owls (with clipped wings), a few stray cats (lured by saucers of cream), Master Gracey's dog Hellhound, and Aunt Elma's raven. Master Gracey set up a special display of his Egyptian mummy. A rather ragtag band of costumed musicians, assembled from local tradesmen, arrived just in time.

Soon the guests began to arrive, wearing their name tags as they had been instructed. "Pearl E Gates" came as a duchess. "Love U Truly" and "I. Truly Dew" dressed as a king and queen. "I. M. Ready" made a convincing Father Time with his ear trumpet. The grandest entrance was made my "M. T. Tomb", who was made up as a corpse. He arrived in a hearse, which got stuck in the mud. The casket slid out, and "M. T." sat up smiling as though he'd planned it that way. The stuck hearse became the centerpiece of the tea party.)

Victoria- Welcome guests, to Gracey Manor. I hope you all enjoy such activities as a tombstone teeter-totter, a swing in a dead tree, and bicycle races on the hill-_the only dry ground_.

(Victoria kept the household members so busy with their hosting duties that they hardly had a chance to taste the tea, but the guests and the thirsty musicians drank pot after pot, remarking on its unusual flavor.)

Victoria- Hello Prudence, Hello Beauregard.

Both- Hello

Victoria- Why Hello Hal! How did the cooking go?

Hal Ucination- Hello Vicky. The cooking went very well. I think this year's cake is the best yet!

(Victoria approached three figures, smiling at Bea and Dustin, but realizing she did _not_ invite Asher, held a grimace.)

Victoria- Why Bea, Dustin (ignoring Asher) how nice of it to see you.

Bea- You did invite us. (After a time of silence) You aren't going to have some tea?

‑­

Victoria- I'm allergic.

Dustin-How terrible!

Asher- Yes, yes, allergic to tea, terrible, but can we get on with it.

**You'll Allways**

**Victoria- You'll always be my little sis.**

**You always annoy me!**

**And make me cry!**

**And yet, with you, I feel bliss!**

**Amelia- If I say that your tongue is vicious,**

**Victoria- If I call you unprincipled;**

**Amelia- If I say your only love was that admiral**

**Victoria- If I say you're too ambitious.**

Both- If you seem like a blister…

It doesn't matter,

I love you 

And you'll always be my lovely sister!

(Suddenly, just before midnight, all of the guests and musicians fell ill. All of the town's doctors were among the invitees, and they too collapsed. By the time medical help arrived, everyone at the tea party was dead.)

Doctor- They're all dead.

George- This is terrible, and if Little Leota hadn't come up with the idea, we be fashionably late, we all would have died too. (Madam Leota frowns) Why did the well water we used to make the tea prove contaminated.

Tomb layer- The bodies could only be identified by their name tags since Mme. Boufont had kept no record of who was who. As a result, the deceased will be entombed under their pseudonyms. The five musicians didn't have name tags--their tombs will be left unmarked.

Victoria- At least no charges will be filed in this case, since all the judges and lawyers are dead.

(Madam leota walked away from the group, looking as if she were thinking about something that had turned out terribly(Besides the tea).)

Madam Leota- If only the Graceys had not been "fashionably" late; I could have finished them off there, (snickers) but there's always next year.


	30. Act 3 Scene 9 The Last Dance

Scene nine

(Big band music filled the air as Couples waltzed across the floor as the organ was played, while other guests chatted and exchanged gossip. It had been decades since the ballroom had seen so much activity. In drunken revelry, a man had managed to leap from the balcony and onto the large chandelier. Master Gracey wondered how exactly the man planned to get down, but pushed the thought aside for a moment. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.)

(George looked down as someone tugged on his coat sleeve. He smiled when he realized it was Little Leota.)

George- Something wrong?

Little Leota-(The tiny thirteen-year-old curtsied and gave a polite nod to her mother.) Master Gracey, I'm so bored. There isn't anyone here who is nearly my age and no one will dance with me. (Looking down pitifully, she shuffled one of her feet.)

(Leota just arched an eyebrow. She was not exactly the motherly type. Her daughter was almost identical to her, except for her eyes and hair. Her left eye was bright green, just like Leota's, but the left was blue. Her hair was an acute blond. All throughout her life, she had been small and sickly. The name Little Leota was something that had just stuck to the poor girl like tar. Her mother, seeing her as an unwanted "accident", had not bothered to even name her when she was born. "Little Leota" had started out as just a nickname, but nobody could think of anything else to call her.)

(George furrowed his brow and stroked his chin thoughtfully.)

George-Well, we can't have that, can we? A party isn't a party if someone isn't having fun.

Little Leota-No, sir, it's not.

George-I might not be as good a dancer as those young rogues over there, but I would be honored to dance with you.

(George bowed low and then picked up the dainty girl and waltzed into the crowd. She giggled as George whirled with her around the ballroom.)

(The spinning slowly changed her form from a dainty little girl to a beautiful young woman.)

--1941--

(At the long, dining table, Victoria Abigale Bouffant was chatting with her younger sister, Amelia Audley.)

Amelia-So, what do you think?

Victoria- I think this is the most wonderful party I've ever had!

‑­

Amelia-That's wonderful dear, but I meant what do you think about _them_, George and Little Leota. I'm sure you've heard the rumors.

(Amelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a sip of her wine.)

Victoria-Well, some things have been said, but…Until Leota admits who the father is, I guess we'll never know.

Amelia-Oh, come off it sis! (Amelia slammed her glass down on the table.) That satanic hussy never takes her eyes off him. Leota's a bad woman, Amelia, mark my words she—

(Brittany stopped when she noticed Leota standing beside her, her arms crossed and her eyes blazing with hate.)

Victoria-My sister didn't mean a word she said.

(She shot a glare at Amelia, who, in return, huffed indignantly.)

Amelia-Uh, would you like to join us? Cake is about to be served.

Leota-No thank you. I don't like cake, and I'm not staying where I'm not welcome.

(A few minutes later, George walked out of the kitchen and into the ballroom, holding a large cake.)

Victoria-Oh Georgie, it looks positively scrumptious.

(He placed the cake in front of his aunt and took out a match and lit each candle.)

George-Make a wish.

Victoria-Oh, what to wish for?

(Victoria closed her eyes and smiled, and then she opened her eyes and took in and started to take a deep breath. Suddenly, the air seemed to catch halfway up her throat. Eyes wide, she squeaked and gagged. Not knowing what else to do, George slapped her back, thinking she was choking on something. Hands shaking, she clawed at her throat. Then, as soon as it started, it passed.)

Victoria-That was a bit frightening! Now, let's get to the cake!

(Then she fell face first into the dessert. Everyone stood in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what had just happened.)

George- Victoria?

(He shook her shoulder. She did not move. He placed two fingers on her neck and tried to feel for a pulse.)

George- She's dead

(His lip trembled as he fought back tears.)

George-We have to remain calm, and I'll call the hosp—

(He was interrupted by screams. The couples that had been dancing earlier looked as if they were being drug back onto the dance floor. Their feet seemed to have minds of their own as they guided their confused owners through waltz after dizzying waltz.)

(Along comes a Grim Grinning Waltz)

(Even Mr. Baker was not an exception to the spell. His hands pounded down on the organ's keys, and against his will he played an erratic dirge. He started laughing, and he lifted his hat the reveal he was not Mr. Baker, but Wolfgang Elise Furlong.)

(George watched, feeling helpless as the guests and family members screamed and cried for help. He looked down after Little Leota gave his sleeve sharp tugs.)

Little Leota-Master Gracey, what's going on? (Tears streamed down her face.) I'm scared!

George-I am too, Amelia, are you okay?

Amelia- Yes, (Amelia answered from under the table. )

(She crawled out from her hiding spot. Her hands were bruised and bloody from the dancers stepping on them.)

Amelia-What's happening? She watched as several dancers collapsed. Blood trickled out of their mouths and stained the tile floor. There was a swirling in front of the Organ, and Wolfgang disappeared!

(Without a word, George grabbed Little Leota's hand and began to dart around the dancers and the growing number of corpses. He was almost to the door when he glanced back to make sure his aunt was following him. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the large cutting knife that was to be used for the cake rise up off of the plate. It began to speed towards them, slicing through any obstacle, living or dead, in its path. He ran to the door and flung it open. After pushing Little Leota into the hallway, he cried,)

George-Amelia, hurry! (He leaned against the heavy door to keep it open.) I can't hold it much longer! (She was only a few yards away when George felt something pushing on the other side, trying to close it) Stop!

(The door was quickly closing, It seemed as if it were going to close! Amelia flung herself to her stomach and slid to the floor. She barely fit through the door. Then suddenly as it closed, it opened again. There, were there should have been hundreds of corpses, was an empty room. Amelia to a step forward, then another, until she was at the only thing inhabiting the room besides the three and the furniture, a glass of tea. She slumped herself into the chair, and took a swig of the tea. She immediately started to gag  
and passed out. George ran up to her and checked pulse. She was dead! He soon noticed that on the table, beside where the tea was, was a bottle of arsenic.)


	31. Act 3 Scene 10 Jamie Padgett

Scene ten

In the center of the courtyard in the front of the mansion was a young man, noticing L.L. through a window, who was singing.)

Alone

L.L.- Alone.

All alone.

Why?

What did I do to deserve this?

My life used to be bliss…

Now it's just an abyss! 

Alone!

Why must I crawl for a meal?

Alone!

Just for a scrap of veal!!!

Alone!

(Both L.L., who is above in the Séance room, and Jamie, who is below, sees her)

Jamie- Alone.

In the work,

In the books,

In the quirks

And in the looks.

Alone

But in that dear lady afar I feel…

Both- Together!!!!

(She finally notices Jamie, and smiles.)

------Five Months Later------

(Victoria tea party)

(In the middle of the courtyard. Two men leave through the front door.)

Nicholas Crown- Jamie, I am interested in starting a plantation, do you have any pointers.

Jamie- I am only too happy to share my knowledge.

(Views of them strolling through the gardens, talking. Then suddenly, Jamie gets angry and starts waving his hands.)

Nicholas Crown- I swear! I am a vampire.

Jamie-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Come now Nicholas, you can stop the charade.

(With amazing speed Crown grabbed Jamie and drove his teeth into the poor man's neck. The screen goes black as Jamie falls to the ground. It lightens up at L.L. and Jamie's bedroom. The entire bed is covered in blood.)

Little Leota- Jamie, you slept all afternoon, and look at the bed! You made such a mess!

Jamie- This is impossible, unless… unless… (gulp)

(A view of the conservatory, and Jamie getting into a coffin. The screen darkens, and shows L.L. sneaking in and bolting the coffin shut. Then she starts crying, stirring Jamie. It shows Jamie struggling with the coffin, but eventually giving up, and then George entering to room, prying the coffin open, and then carrying Jamie's corpse out.)


	32. Act 3 Scene 11 The Invisible Maid

Chapter eleven

Little Leota- _Prudence!! _

Prudence- What is it?

Little Leota- I…I…I…

Prudence- Spit it out girl!

Little Leota- Didn't you hear that?

Prudence- Hear what?

Little Leota- That noise, it sounded like an animal snuck in again. (under her breath) Maybe I can keep it as a pet.

Prudence- Oh no, not another "Long legged Jeb" incident, I couldn't stand seeing that thing in so much pain. I'm going to get that poor animal before you can kill another innocent creature.

Little Leota- He he. (smiling)

(walking down the hall)

Prudence- Hellooooooooooooooooo, little animal, where are you? Hello?

(The door opens abruptly, then slams shut.)

Prudence- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Little Leota- Ha ha, got you, ha ha ha ha ha huh? Prudence? Are you okay? Prudence?

( Zoom in past prudence's dead corpse and onto the golden candelabra that had fallen out of her grasp, and then black out. The camera goes to a view of madam leota holding a blow dart gun, in range of Prudence, snickering.)


	33. Act 3 Scene 12 A sinking Feeling

Chapter twelve

(Little Leota is seen running by the guest hallway, all the doors boarded up shut, and screams coming from the rooms beyond, she snickers at them.)

(Asa Gilbert, Eddy Foster, and Daniel Patterson were the Mansion's handyman, gardener, and liveryman.)

Asa- I miss Lily.

Eddy- We all do, but there is little we can do.

Danial- We best not start arguing again, after each of us developed a crush on Miss Lillian we all came to blows over her, remember. We were lucky Miss Lillian was fond of us, and when Master Gracey took her as his bride, she had Gracey hire us as servants.

Asa- I can't believe that L.L. tried to seduce us all!

Eddy- I know that tart!

Danial- Now gentlemen, we must give her the benefit of the doubt, she is one of our bosses.

Little Leota- I think I heard a noise down by the river. Would you go and investigate it?

In Unison- Yes ma'am!

(Hearing the howls of Hellhound coming from the wrong direction, the trio became disoriented in the dark and stumbled into the quicksand. They climbed onto each other's shoulders in a futile effort to reach a swaying tree branch.)

Little Leota- Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (as she leaned back to laugh, the branch broke, and she fell in. The next morning, her body was found by George shrunken to the size of at doll.


	34. Act 3 Scene 13 The Crystal Ball

Scene thirteen

(George and Leota are sitting in the sitting room, where Leota was playing the piano. After finishing the song she addresses George.

Leota- Nothing like a nice sit down after a hard day's work, is there? Lets see... thats fifteen plus ten minus eight carry the five... thats $ 20,560.58 from your law practice. Not bad for a weeks work, not bad! And thats not including what I payed out for this cheery new wallpaper. All this lovely harmonium, and it was a real bargain too! It is only partly singed when the sanitarium burnt down! Are you listening to me George?

George- Whatever you say.

Leota- Here we have a nice respectable business coming in here,

The English Channel

Leota- Master Gracey, do you know what my dream is?

What it's been since I was a little girl?

What not having a dream to you does?

To the sea we should whirl.

The Brittish Channel.

We could go to Brighton,

And the Royal Pier.

Or Deauville

And be filled with cheer!

We could go to Hastings,

And see the Castle on the Sandstone Cliff!

We could walk the beach in Seaford,

Or just take and ocean whiff.

We could go to Saint-Malo

And see the Walled City.

Or just look on the poor people

With pity?

George- Nargh…

Leota- What can I do?

What can I say?

To get this fool

On his way!

We could go to… Le Havre ,

Calais, Boulogne,

Cherbourg, Saint-Brieu,

Southampton, Plymouth,

Torbay , Bexhill , Eastbourne,

Bognor Regis.

It's our day,

So let's got on our way,

And get ready to

Pay!!!!!!!

(She Leaves the Piano room and enters the Ballroom)

She pets Richard (Edgar))

Leota- Good Edgar. You are a very good Raven… better than that Richard. (chuckles) Edgar, Edgar, No! You can't die on us! That curse!

George- (entering) Edgar, who is Edgar?

Leota- Oh master Gracey! I didn't see you! Well… (The set starts rotating while they are talking. When the set reaches the Balloom George seems to get more and angrier.

(George lunged for her, but she casts a spell and he fell to the ground. She ran. George chases her into the séance room. She wasn't there. He goes up to the crystal ball and peers inside.)

Lilly- George, Run! Run as fast as you can! Leota is evil! She will kill you!

(Demons and ghouls shrieked and popped out from behind every shadow, reaching for him.)

Specter-Come 'ere, George! There's always room for one more!

(a specter shrieked as it jumped out from behind Madam Leota's red, velvet high-backed chair. Leota's cruel, dark laughter echoed through the dark séance room.)

Leota-Goblins and creeps, wherever you're sitting, come out now, and do my bidding!

(Her voice was raspy, tinged with venom and hate.)

George- Leave me alone!

(Gracey screamed. Madam Leota just cackled with malicious delight and sat back in her chair and gazed into the crystal ball sitting on the table before her.)

(The ghouls guffawed and sniggered as he stumbled and tripped, trying desperately to find his way out of the séance room. Finally, he found the door, yanked it open, and practically flew down the stairs.(He sings The trouble is Love))

_Lily! She had killed Lily! And Emily… Oh God what have I done!_

(The screams and moans of Madam Leota's wraiths chased him, clawing at his heels. The eyes in the family portraits seemed to follow him, piercing into his terrified soul.)

(George ran into the foyer. As he frantically looked about for any kind of means of escape, his eyes happened to catch sight of the handsome portrait of himself that hung above the fireplace. It was at least twenty years old; he had been about twenty-three when it was painted. His own bright blue- green eyes seemed to glare down at him, and that smug, aristocratic smile he had worn looked as if it had curled into a cruel smirk. Before his very eyes, the portrait aged and withered until it was a picture of a long-dead corpse. It was like watching a train wreck. At the same time George was felt terrified looking at it, he was unable to take his gaze off. Forcing his will to be stronger than his fear, he managed to tear his eyes away from the horrific Dorian Gray-esque image and rushed to the front door. With ferocity he did not know he had, he turned and yanked the door handle so hard it should have broken off.)

Leota- You can't escape your fate, Master Gracey.

(He turned around, but he could not see her anywhere. Her dark, sadistic chuckle reverberated in the room, sending chills racing up his spine. Suddenly, tarot cards flew into the foyer and whirled around him like a fortune telling tornado. One card separated from the others and hovered in front of George's face.)

(As it dawned on him what was on it, the color drained from George's cheeks and his eyes grew wide in fear. Pictured on the tarot card was a skeleton swinging from a hangman's noose. With a grimace, he slapped the cards away and watched as they fluttered to the floor.)

(George frantically looked around, seeking any escape route. There had to be some way out of the mansion. He spied a small sliver of light coming through a wooden panel of the wall. _Of course, _he thought, _the gallery!)_

(He ran to the hidden sliding panel that served as a door and pulled it open. Inside was a small, round room. The gallery was lit by thirteen gargoyle candleholders that were perched along the walls. They were high enough up that George had to stand on his tiptoes to reach a candle. Higher up along the walls were portraits: his mother, Mary; his first wife, Lily; his uncle, Edward Gracey; and his half brother and servent, Daniel. The paintings, George had always thought, never looked complete. It always seemed like something had been covered up. He regretted not taking a closer look at the portraits before they had been hung up on the gallery walls, but Leota had been so insistent at having them put up that she did not even wait for him to finish building the gallery.)

(Holding the candle close to the walls, George searched for the second door. When he was building the room, it had seemed like such an imaginative idea at the time to have two sliding "hidden" doors. Had he even completed the second door? He searched his memory, but he could not find any clues. He had not even built windows yet! He silently cursed.)

(With a loud BAM! the open door slammed shut.)

(Madam Leota's laughter echoed throughout the gallery.)

Leota- Don't you regret not finishing this room, George? You can't escape! This chamber has no windows and no doors!

‑­

(She laughed again, her voice sending chills of pure terror down George's spine. He looked up at the unfinished ceiling, but there was no way he could get up there, into the attic, and get to the balcony that led down into the backyard. There had to be a second door somewhere!)

George- Hey! What the-?

(He started to float up and felt as if strong, invisible hands were holding him around his waist. The force carried him upwards, towards the unfinished ceiling. For a fleeting, terrified moment, George thought Leota would bash his head into the ceiling's rafters. He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful impact.)

(But it did not come. He slowly opened his right eye, and then his left eye. He almost sighed in relief until he realized he was hovering near the gallery's ceiling, and the top of his head was mere centimeters away from the large, wood support beams. _Is she teasing me or waiting for me to do something? Is she trying to decide what to do with me?_ The anticipation and suspense was almost as bad as the painful death he had envisioned. He was almost thankful when he heard her hair-raising chortle.)

Leota-You can't run from me, George, because I see all! I can control your soul through my crystal ball!

(Leota chanted giddily, in a mocking, child-like tone. She giggled, clearly pleased with her little rhyme.)

George- No!

(George screamed George at the top of his lungs. He felt something slap the side of his face. He looked up and saw a rope dangling from the rafters of the unfinished ceiling. The rope brushed his cheek again and he was suddenly reminded of the tarot card.

George-What are you going to do to me, Leota? Are you going to kill me? Just like you killed Lily! Just like you killed everyone I loved!

Leota-Oh, no, Master Gracey. Death is too good for you. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to keep you imprisoned forever!

(Leota started to chant. Her words were so melodic and haunting that they sank into George's brain and down into his soul. He felt compelled to close his eyes and listen. He could not tell what language it was. Latin? French? It did not matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore…)

(George felt as if his soul were being torn away, as if his spirit were no longer his own or under his control. He was being pulled into a sickly green light…)

(The swinging rope slapped his face again and his thoughts cleared for a brief moment. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He had to fight! He had to think of some way to get away from her!)

George-I'll never be your prisoner, Leota!

(He reached up and wearily grabbed the rope, a plan formulating in his cloudy mind. He struggled to loop the end of the rope into a loose noose while tears burned in his eyes. Even when he could properly ‑­

think straight, he could not even tie a decent knot, much less a noose! But George decided now was not the time to dwell on such frivolous facts as he managed to create something akin to a small lasso.)

(Leota continued her strange chant, too caught up in it to notice as George pulled the noose down over his head and under his chin.)

George-I would rather be dead than be your hostage!

(She was silent for only a couple of seconds as she took in this new change of plans. After giving it only another moment's thought, the psychic said coolly)

Leota-As you wish, Master Gracey.

(At the snap of her fingers, the force holding George in the air suddenly let go of him and he dropped. He hoped his death would be quick, but he was not so fortunate. Rather than snapping his neck, the noose just tightened painfully. His body swung from left to right as he choked and hot tears poured down his cheeks. Memories flashed though his mind and he saw faces of friends and lost loves.)

(In her séance room, Madam Leota was still watching him.)

George- But I'll have you know, Master Gracey, that death isn't an escape. You will be doomed to roam Gracey Mansion forever!

(Leota smiled, pulled her long, black hair across her shoulder, and relaxed in her chair. She looked into her crystal ball and watched with malevolent glee as George's body swung like a clock's pendulum. She leaned over the orb and immediately felt herself being pulled forward by an incredibly strong force.

Leota-No!

(she shrieked. She struggled with all of her might, but she could not prevent her backfired magic from pulling her soul into the crystal ball.)

(George Gracey allowed a small, smug smile to flicker across his pale lips as he closed his eyes. His body slowly stopped swinging and gladly accepted death.)

---------------------

I have sent a letter to Disney informing them of the play, but I haven't recieved a letter in return.


	35. Conclusion

Conclusion

Ah, there you are. And just in time. There's a little matter I forgot to mention: beware of hitchhiking ghosts. They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return. Now I will open the doors, and a ghost will follow you home!!!


End file.
